Caribbean sunsets
by Narkiss
Summary: An escaping young lady finds herself on the ship of a rather handsome, quite pompous and annoying pirate called Jack Sparrow. Heated word battles, some rum and scrambled eggs...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. **

_Chapter 1:_

_In which an escaping young lady realizes that waking up a pirate captain, especially when he is called Jack Sparrow leads to consequences_

She took a step to the board of the ship, while she was looking at nowhere but the wooden floor, which gave out a cracking sound with each step she made. She formed the word 'Hush' with her lips, but her throat was so dry that she couldn't have said a word out loud even if she had wanted to. She looked back over her shoulder. It was a hot summer night, and the sky was beautifully clear, but she just couldn't help shivering. Suddenly she heard a noise of footsteps from the streets of the port, and she could see the figures of the soldiers in the dark. They are searching for somebody. For her. She hastily made some steps forward, when she found a door.

'_It must lead to a cabin_.'

She hesitated for a moment - shall she open it?

'_Maybe I will find myself face to face with someone who would, without thinking, give me to the soldiers for a ransom.'_

She could hear the steps again, and with a now-or-never expression on her face she opened the door and stepped into a small, neat room. The moon was shining through the window, and she could see a desk with some papers and quills on it in the dark. There were not too many furnitures in the room: a cupboard, an armchair, and a bed- with someone sleeping on it…

She made a few steps curiously to the bed. It was a man. A rather handsome man, she had to admit. He had long, black hair with a red bandana in it, he wore a white, half opened shirt, and his chest lifted every time when he breathed. For a moment she stared at his beautifully shaped face, then her eyes wandered down to his hand. She could see scars, tattoos there, but she couldn't tell, what kind of signs they were. Before she could tell what she was doing she reached over to his arm, and started to inspect the scars by her fingers. She discovered that there was a bird-shaped tattoo there too, maybe a...-suddenly the hand gripped her wrist, and she could feel a tight grip on her hip as well, which turned into a pull, so now she was lying on the top of the handsome stranger, her wrists handcuffed by his hands. Two deep brown eyes dived into hers, and she couldn't help opening her mouth and letting out a small shriek. Her heart started to beat pretty fast. While the two brown eyes were inspecting hers, she got ready for everything, for yelling, for the questions he would ask, even for violence..

"I hope that not a soldier will step on my ship."

"I..I hope as well." She said, totally surprised. Firstly, how does he know about them? Then she realised that this man just gripped her and still doesn't want to let her go.

'_How dares he?_' she became more self-confident.

"Thank you for the condolence. Now, would you just let me go, Mr…?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. And firstly, I don't care about you getting caught by the soldiers, but I don't want them on my ship, for some reason. Secondly, I will not let you go."

"SORRY?" She took a deep breath. She started to feel a bit embarrassed, the man's eyes dived into hers with enjoyment. His grip tightened on her hips.

" I'm saying, that I will not let you go, until you tell me exactly, what you are doing on my ship, luv. Apart from, of course, that you couldn't bear with the lust and got to see Jack Sparrow for yourself. " A slight grin appeared on his face.

"If you excuse,me,luv.." she started, but the man interrupted her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…"

"LUV, at the moment I feel everything but lust for you. Firstly you are a bit bigheaded, and I don't owe you an explanation why I am here."

"I see. Okay, then good night, luv." And with this he simply closed his eyes, his grip still tight on her hips and wrists.

" WHAT? Don't you dare to leave me here lying on you while you are sleeping! "

Jack's eyes sprung wide open.

" Okay,okay, I thought you would insist on that. Alright, but let's do it fast, becuz I'm tired. Hurry,get off your clothes. "

" HOW DARE YOU,YOU.."

" Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. "

"Okay, I'm escaping from the soldiers, and that is why I'm here, I ran into your ship, and I jumped on it. I'm really sorry for bothering you, and I would like to ask you if I could spend the night here. I would even pay for it. "

"Alright, if you want to pay that much, than do it so, but as I said, I am tired, so..OUCH! You kicked my stomach! Now why did I get that? "

" Firstly, I aimed not at your stomach, so sorry, I wanted to kick you elsewhere. You got it because I couldn't slap you on the face since my wrists are gripped by your dirty hands. Captain Jack Sparrow, I have known you for 5 minutes, but I already hate you."

" I don't believe it "

" Why? How could I prove it to you? "

"Firstly, I don't believe it, because if you hated me, as you state it, you wouldn't breathe so heavily, you wouldn't tremble, and you wouldn't look at me like this. No, now I'm speaking, so hush. From these things I got the impression, that you quite like me…"

"I tremble because it's cold! "

"It's June, luv. "

"SO? I CAN'T TREMBLE IN JUNE? Anyway, I told you why I'm here, so now it's your turn to let me go."

"Well… "-He sighed, and slowly loosened his grip. She got up immediately, as well as he did, so now they two were standing face to face, staring at each other.

"Err, thank you for letting me to stay here overnight. " She said it as unconcerned as she could. "Do you happen to have a guest room, or any other room with a bed in it? "

"Nope." He said, and a slight grin appeared on his face.

"Hmm, where is the crew sleeping, then? " She asked curiously.

"Oh, really, you are totally right. Yes, you could sleep with the crew, you will be MORE than welcomed there. " He said, moving towards the door.

"No, wait.. " She said. In fact, she didn't feel herself quite secure with this man, but sleeping with the crew of this unknown ship would be maybe not the best choice, so she went to the bed with a stern look, lifted the blanket and the pillow and rested them on the floor in the corner of the room, as far from the bed as she could. Then she went back to the bad, simply lay on it, and without looking at the surprised captain, she closed her eyes while murmuring :

"Good night, Jack and thank you again. "

It took him a few moments to realize what she just have done. He seemed rather surprised, as if he couldn't believe the woman's acts. In fact, he couldn't. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and her eyes sprung immediately wide open. Jack was looking at her in disbelief.

"Luv, " He said "I have to admit that you have a special, flamboyant way of humour, but… "

"Well thank you, Jack, but maybe you could get the gist that I'm kinda tired, so could you spare these kind of compliments for tomorrow? " She said it with a straight face, and she knew that if something, then this would drive him crazy. She was so curious, how he would react…

"WHOOAA, JACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'? TAKE ME DOWN! "

Jack simply took her in his arms and lifted her from the bed. He kicked the door open, and marched down the board, until the rail, so now she was in his arms, floating over the water.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? "

"You haven't acted really nice so far, I just gotta teach you not to do such things again. "

"What have I done? I tried to sleep! "

"IN MY BED! "

"SO WHAT? "

"You escaped to my ship, I let you stay overnight, and you want me to sleep on the floor? Look, luv, you can sleep on my bed, but only with me on it! "

"HA-HA, YOU WISH! "

"Oh, really? Have a nice swim! "

"Okay, okay..Jack,don't you do it, I will.."

"You will do what? " The captain looked at her with great expectation. For a moment she just couldn't believe this whole thing. She ran for her life, she managed to escape from a group of soldiers, and now she is in the arms of a –lets admit- handsome man, their faces just few inches away from each other, and she tries to convince him why not to throw her in the ocean. Suddenly she felt the whole situation just too weird and funny, that she gave out a laugh. Jack was surprised.

"What is so funny? " He asked curiously with a mysterious grin.

"Nothing. "

"C'mon, luv, tell me. "

She looked at this funny, crazy creature and she couldn't help smiling. It wasn't even a smile, it was the grin that schoolgirls do when the boy who they like pull their hair…

Anyway, it felt just so good in his arms, even tough at the moment she could kill him because of how he acted to her.

"Hey, Jack, what are you doin' on the deck in the middle of the night? " Suddenly a man's voice came from the back of the deck.

"Whaa…hey, hi, Steven, nothing, really..just..err..singing..YO-HO-YO-HO..the pirates life for me.. "

"I see, Captain..do you mind if I join you? I couldn't sleep as well...wait, I'll bring up some rum." The crewman disappeared in the belowdeck.

"Whaa…nothing, just singin', ehh? Thank you very much, you don't even introduce me.. "

"Hm, yeah of course, I will, don't worry. Wait and see. " As he said it, an evil smirk appeared on his face, which was not very reassuring. He slowly let her down, so she gave him the most charming smile she could.

"I don't even know your name, luv. " He looked at her in a weird, even caring way.

"My name is... "

"Hey Jack, who is this young lady? " Suddenly the voice came back, now a body connected to it. A young blonde guy with a smiling face and a bottle of rum in his hand walked over to them. She was ready to introduce herself, but Jack was faster.

"Oh, she is Suzy, I rent her for this night at the bar. Never mind her. Hey, how are you, pal? "

"WHAAT? "

"Oh, really, sorry luv I didn't pay you a tip yet…come, I will get you a mark for being so good to Captain Jack Sparrow..oouuchh…hehe, yeah you know Steven, how is it with these modern girls..c'mon Suzy.. " Jack pulled the struggling woman into the cabin.

"WHAT WAS THAT?...MMPFPFP...WOULD MMMPY YOU MPPF TAKE MMPF YOUR HAND MMMPF OFF MY MMPF MOUTH? "

"Yes, I will, luv, as soon as you stop shouting. "

She gave a reluctantnod with her head, while she gave him a deathly glance. Jack cautiously put his hand away from her mouth, but he immediately regretted his incautious move.

"HOW COULD YOU DARE TO CALL ME A .. "

"Jack, is everything alright? " Both of them could hear the worrying voice of Steven.

"Firstly, you wanted me to introduce you, secondly, you are on my ship, and the rules cover everyone. Even the escaping young ladies. The rule is that I'm the captain. So now, begging your pardon, but you can't go out of this room till I not let you out. Savvy? "

She stared at him with eyes full of hatred, but he didn't seem to care. He simply turned away and walked out, shut the door, and -CLOSED IT!

"How dares he?" She patrolled up and down in the room for some moments, then she realised how tired she was, so she just curled on the bed, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For some moments she could forget everything - all the soldiers, all the escaping, all the problems of tomorrow. It was so peaceful, lying there, hearing nothing but the rustling of the wind and..

"YO-HO,YO-HO THE PIRATES LIFE IS FOR ME…"

Her eyes sprung wide open. Is she in a pub in Tortuga, or what? Altough the window and the door was shut she could hear people –men- singing and clapping hands. She gave out an annoyed sight and closed her eyes, tried not to listen to them.

---------------

She slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining beautifully into the room, she stretched her arms and legs out, and with a delighted yawn she turned her head…

"JACK SPARROW WHAT THE BLOODY HECK ARE YOU DOING IN THE BED WHERE I WAS SLEEPING! " She immediately got up from the bed, tried to give him her most scornful glance. The captain opened his eyes quite startled, but as he realised what happened, he just leisurely put his head back to the pillow with a boyish yawn.

"Good morning, luv." He said, his eyes still closed. "I like scrambled eggs, and put much salt in it. Thanks. "

For a moment she just stood there, her mouth half-opened and stared at this cheeky, annoying man who curled in the bed like a little boy who doesn't want to get up altough he gotta go to school. She thought that she should share this revelation with him.

"You know you remind me of my little brother, when he was around five. Apart from that he didn't look like a drunken pirate. "

He slowly, self-respectingly put his finger up to the air, for a moment looked at her, but then didn't say anything but: "That was not nice.. "

That was the moment when the woman realised she should be on her way now. Hopefully the soldiers are not here anymore…she took a deep breath.

" Alright, I'm sorry… Look, I would like to thank you again for letting me to sleep in your ship... even though you took advantage of the situation like an unmitigated scoundrel. Anyway, thank you and good bye. " Not waiting for any response, she walked out of the cabin, took a turn to the right to step on the footbridge... but she could see no footbridge. All she could see was blue, blue sea. She could hear steps behind her, and she could even feel his breath when the contemptuous captain of the ship simply told her:

" Oh, yeah, we sailed off. Forgot to mention. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. **

_Chapter 2 _

_In which Jack Sparrow saves our heroine's life again, which leads her to the conclusion, that maybe she should keep him always by her side_

For a moment she just stood there, ruminating how anyone can possibly be so annoying as this man standing right behind her. She gave out a small sigh and turned to the man, finding him with a slight smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"This ship, milady, is heading to Tortuga at the moment." With this, he walked away.

"Tortuga? The meeting point of criminals, outcasts and worst of all, pirates? "She followed him rapidly, but he simply kept going.

"Exactly. Not a place for girlies like you. "

"What are you going to do there? " She asked curiously. Jack raised an eyebrow, and turned to her.

"Well, let's see…Firstly I will drink some rum…then, if everything turns out well I will meet my pals and we will be pillaging, plundering, oh I almost forgot raping. You know, the usual things pirates tend to do." As Jack uttered the word pirate, a chill came over her. He continued his way to the front of the deck, where he put his arms on the wooden wheel. Those scars and tattoos…How could she be so naïve? She escaped to the ship of a pirate…She took a deep breath, walked to him and stopped behind the captain.

" I want you to stop your ship at the nearest port and take me out. Or do you want to take me with you on your bloody pirate trips?"

"First of all, milady, I have no intensions taking you with me, neither to my _pirate trips_, nor anywhere. I rescued you from whatnot villains, and I'm keen on any kind of thanking attempts, but it's not safe to keep women on board."

"_Thanking attempts? _Like, kneeling down and asking for a night with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Yeah, that would be a good start. " He muttered, as he continued his way. " Crewmen! Pirates! It's my pleasure to introduce you Ms Rescued-Young-Lady. She travels with us till our next stop. Anyway, she is considered as a guest here. And now…sails up, pirates!"

"It means you will stop your ship at the nearest port to take me out?"

"Yes." For a moment she couldn't believe her ears.

"You are willing to do what I asked for? "

"Yes." He said it matter-of-factly, gazing to the horizon, where she could see the silhouette of a port. She could see a slight grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She was getting suspicious.

"I luv this town."

Their conversation was interrupted by a yell of a crewman in the crow's nest.

"Captain! I can see the shores of Tortuga! "

--------------------------------------------

She was sitting on the deck, leaning against the wooden rail. Tortuga. When she was a child, they used to tell her stories about that town: how the pirates and other criminals would meet there and make up their evil plans. Not as if her life wouldn't be in danger here, on a pirate ship. Not as if her life wouldn't be risked at home, in Port Royal, where mercenaries are after her. She slowly took a golden ring off her finger, and stared to play with it. She gave out a small sigh. At that night some soldiers broke into their house and searched for her father. As soon as they realized that he was not there, they captured her and the whole staff of the house. They questioned her about the secret map to somewhere Isla de… she couldn't remember the name of it. Her father never told her about any kind of secret map, nor mentioned this Isla. Anyway, at the moment he is far away, and she could barely escape from those frightening people. She had no idea what they were after, but whatever it was, it must have been very precious.

The worst thing was, that they were sure that she had the map, whereas she was sure, that she hadn't got the slightest idea where it could be. In a half an hour they are going to arrive to Tortuga... She was too tired to think more about her sad situation, so she simply closed her eyes and decided to take a nap until they arrive.

Footsteps woke her up from her sleep- some crewmen walked past her with their boots. She immediately got up. How long has she been sleeping? They are in Tortuga...she could see the port with all the people passing by. She saw Steven leaning against the rail, with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Hey, Steven, can you tell me when we arrived to Tortuga?"

"Oh, yeah, 'bout two hours ago."

"What? Couldn't he just wake me up?" She was upset. Bloody pirate.

"Oh, well, maybe he just didn't want you to get out there." Steven pointed at the infamous port with his finger.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he told me that you would better not leave the ship and that he would set you at another port. He'll be back as soon as he finished some business in there."

"Why?"

"Well, he said Tortuga is not a place for a woman like you, and that you would surely get into trouble so he would better leave you at a more safety place."

She just couldn't believe it. What should it mean? Why does he cares about her? And, why does he think that she would surely get into trouble?

"Thank you, Steven." As she said it, she rapidly went to Jack's cabin, opened the big cupboard, and she broke into a smile

----------------------------------

'Faithful Bride'-she read it on a wooden sign. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The pub was smoky and dark, torches were burning on the walls, she could hear low chatting, and as she stepped in, many eyes inspected her. Her disguise was perfect: Jack's clothes, and a quite big hat, under which she stuffed her long brown hair. She moved to the bar and she sat down. The place gave her the creeps, but he ordered a pint of grog- how _piratish_ she is! - when she suddenly saw a familiar face. Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting on a chair, his legs up on the table, in front of him a whole bottle of rum. A girlish grin appeared on her face.

"Excuse me…I mean, hey, barman! " She tried her best man-voice " Can ya see that pal over there?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Yeah!"

'_Why does everyone have to know him? Anyway…'_

"Yeah! Send him this pint of grog, plea… matey! "

'_Hah, getting into trouble, yeah? Well, it looks like that I'm more cunning than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow .'_

As the barman put the grog in front of him, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her direction.

'_It's show time, girl_.' She got up from her place, walking towards him as cool and kooky as she could.

"Yo." She said and she sat on the chair in front of him. She leisurely put her feet on the table, almost kicking him on the head, but he managed to dodge from her legs.

He slowly raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. Fortunately, the hat disguised her face pretty good.

"Ahoy, matey, whad ar' ya doin' in Tortuga?"

'_Nice start, girl! Let's get to know a few things about Mr. Sparrow..'_

"Do I know ya, man?" he asked it suspiciously.

"Yarr, of course...I mean, I don't think so…ya know how these things are...my cousin knew your father's best friend, and now I feel like that his best friend-and especially his best friend's only son- is my friend as well...If ya know, what I mean."

"No. But keep going. And thanks for ta rum." As he said it, he tossed off the drink. "Anyway, what are ya doin' here, mate?"

"Oh, nothing…ya know, apart from the normal things…err, ya know, pillaging…plundering, I…I love plundering...oh, and raping, yeah, indeed."

"Where are ya exactly from, mate?"

"I'm from Port...Navia."

"Really? " Jack inspected her hat-disguised face quite suspiciously. "Have never heard of it."

"Never mind. Ya know, I spent my whole life with sailing on my ship, so.."

"Oh, really? What's her name?"

'W_hat's her name? Firstly, who is she? Does he think that I have a girlfriend or something?'_

"Uh. oh, her name is Loelle…She is a young lass, but I love her. Ya know, blonde hair, dreamy eyes..."

At that point he looked quite funny: it seemed that no one had ever raised their eyebrows higher than he had just done it.

"What's yer name?"

'_Names again. C'mon girl, invent something...hmm…preferably a boy's name…'_

"Ehmm, my name is Daniel Hewitt. "

For a moment he stared at her, but he didn't say anything.

'_Say something…say something...ask something...anything…he is drinking alone, that's a point, why is he drinking alone?'_

"What's your problem, mate? I mean, ya know, drinkin' here all alone...get yerself a girlfriend, mate!" As she said it, she pat his shoulder vigorously.

'_What? Get yerself a girlfriend, mate? Patting his shoulder? Man, he will kill me.'_

Jack looked wonderingly at his shoulder.

"Thanks pal, but don't worry about the love life of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So ya have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, I have a girl in every pub...ya see, this way it's a lot easier…no expectations, no commitments.."

"I see. So ya are coward to make a connection."

"WHAT?"

"This way you can say anything, do anything...ya don't have to please anyone else, just yerself. "

"Hey, I don't have ta please anyone!"

"That's what I'm saying, you are coward. But that's okay, pal."

"Well, dear Daniel, talking of which, ya are accusing me of cowardice, but ya disguise your face so that no one can see it."

She took a deep breath to answer, but suddenly she could feel a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, ya are sitting on my place, man." A tall man with long, black hair looked at her quite tremendously.

"Oh, I'm sor.." At that moment she wanted to stand up, say sorry and give him_ his_ place, but thanks to her brilliant drink-sending idea Jack was staring at her, with great expectations.

"Hey, matey, who is sitting here at the moment? Me or you?" She simply heard herself speaking with this low voice, like an 'oh-so-cool' rogue. She could see how Jack raised appreciatively an eyebrow. Wow, even if she ends up beaten up this sight worthed it.

"Stand up. Let's see how cool are ya when ya hav to fight."

'_Uh-oh. Calm down, girl, you are a big girl, you are very good at fighting, remember you always won when you fought with your brother…but he is 5 years younger than me! Alright, alright, Jack is staring at me, Jack is staring at me… man, I wanted to prove him that I'm a big girl, and what am I doing? Getting into a fight? Okay, let's just get out of it…'_

She gave the man a deathly glance.

"I'm not fightin' with weaker ones…err…Avast ye varmint!"

'_Whaaat? With this you want to get out of the fight, ha? You are dead. Wave goodbye to Jack. Hmm, Jack is listening to the whole scene with both ears, thanks to your cool 'lets-give-him-a-drink' idea. Okay, maybe I will be beaten up, but maybe he won't discover that it's me... I mean, I have a quite good disguise. MAN, I'M IN HIS CLOTHES! He can discover it anytime...but he hasn't discover it so far, so…_'

She didn't have much time to think about anything else, since the man grabbed her by her shirt and simply lifted her in the air. She could hear her heart beating, but tried to look calm.

"Do ya still think I'm the weaker one?"

"Maybe not the weaker, but the mannerless one for sure." She said it calmly, ready to face the consequences.

"Ya know that this will be yer last day, ya scallywag! " The man seemed like he meant what he said, because he tossed her to the floor. She could hear that someone hit their glass to the table and stood up.

"Alright, mates, stop this. "

Uh-oh. A familiar voice. She looked up from the brim of her hat. Hmm, well, it's the second time he saved her life. Maybe she should keep him always by her side.

"Don't get into this, Jack. I'm willing to kill this rogue."

"Well alright then..."

'_Whaat? C'mon, Jack, fight for ME!'_

"But firstly I gotta talk ta him, alright? "

"Why?"

"He owes me some marks, I gotta get them back before ya kill him."

'_Hmm, very cunning, very cunning, Jack, you clever little boy!'_

"Only becuz it's ya, Jack. I give ya five minutes. Go and extend yer life, rogue." He hissed at her with a quite reassuring impression. She got up from the floor and followed Jack to the corner.

"Well...thank you for the attempt to save my life, but what's next?"

"Oh, well, we simply walk out."

"Sure. After you."

Jack turned around and as he said, headed towards the door, followed by Daniel Hewitt.

They almost reached the door, when they heard the man shouting:

"Where are ya going?"

"And now?" she said hastily.

"We fight, we win." As he said it, he turned around and faced four men heading towards them.

"It seems that they are a bit more than us." She appointed it quite serenely.

"Plan B. Run!"

The doors sprung wide open, and the two were running down the crowded street of Tortuga.

She ran as fast as she could, following Jack, when suddenly she lost the sight of him. She stopped for a moment, when she felt a sudden pull from a dark alley, and she found herself face to face with her savior. She was still breathing heavily.

"Thank you again…why did ya save my life?"

"Why did ya do _this_?' She realized that the man still hold her arms, this time less tight, more gently.

She was looking nowhere but at the boots of the captain.

"I don't understand, matey, what ya are talking about."

"Then I 'll make it more clear..." As he said it, he whipped the hat from her head off, and watched with full enjoyment as her wavy hair fell down. " ...luv." He pulled her closer to him, so now their faces were just few inches away.

"How…how long have you been aware of it?"

"Well, from the moment you stepped in you were suspicious..."

"I wasn't." She looked into his eyes.

"...but the best part was the pillagin', plunderin', raping scene." He grinned rather annoyingly.

"You know at the moment I simply hate you."

"Yes, you are welcome, I gladly saved your life."

"You saved my life just to make me listening to your how-funny-and-cool-I-am jokes?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Now tell me, why didn't you wake me up when we arrived here?"

"Why did you ask me if I had a girlfriend?"

"I just played along! I was a true rogue who talks about women and pillaging, and..."

"You just wanted to know if the heart of Captain Jack Sparrow is free."

"Oh, why would I?"

"Cuz you fall helplessly in love with me, luv. That often happens…OUCH! It hurt!"

"Hope so." She freed herself from the man's grip and spied out from the alley. She could see none of the threatening people, so she walked out. She could hear rapid footsteps behind her.

'_Oh, yeah, now he comes to apologize. Well, I might..._ ' All she could feel that someone grabbed her and placed some kind of material on her mouth. Suddenly she felt so sleepy...

---------------------------------------

She slowly opened her eyes. Wood creaking...water splashing… She slowly got up from the wooden floor, still feeling a bit dizzy. She was on a ship, for sure. But where and how..? She was in the below-deck, and as her eyes accustomed to the twilight, she could see bars in front of her. Very well, she is a captive. She could hear footsteps, somebody was coming down on the stairs. She got herself together and looked at the tall man who had just stepped in the cabin. He had a dark beard and a big scar on his face, his black coat disguised his hands. He slowly broke into a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Hewitt. I hope you enjoy my hospitality on the board of the Black Pearl."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain James H. Grey."

"Well nice to meet you, Mr. Grey " She said it sarcastically. " What do you want from me?"

"Well, well. What do I want from you? The question is, what do you want from me…Your life, maybe…it's quite a generous gift comparing to a map, don't you think?"

"I told your mercenaries a thousand times that I have no idea where it is. It seems that you are incapable of understanding it."

"Well, well…maybe someone can make you to come round."

She could hear several footsteps again, and she saw a quite familiar man grabbed by two, rugged pirates. His hands were cuffed, and he politely bobbed his head towards her. The man with the beard looked at him, still smiling.

"Jack Sparrow, it's been ages since I last saw you. Anyway, it's such a pleasure to see you again, my friend, hopefully for the last time."

Jack gave him a boyish, understanding grin.

"Captain." He announced it slowly. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

**---------------------------------------------**

**Ahoy! Hey, firstly wanna say thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Thank you to: Poisonous Angel, Alori Kesi Aldercy,Carla, SilenceHereIam, and Ágnes! **

**I hope you liked this chap as well…I know things are a bit misty at the moment, but everything is going to be clear :) sometime…hehe :) Hey…the more reviews I get, the faster I will update :) :) so come on me hearties, review:) **

**Kisses,**

**Nicole **

**Ta! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. **

_Chapter 3_

_In which they get roped to each other and spend a dinner amongst laughs, several chicken wings and giggles _

"You know Jack, this lady has the map we are searching for. Now you'll have to find out what she knows."

"Ah, ya know how things are with women…they would never tell us their secrets...ya know, writing diaries and stuff..."

"Jack, I hope you realized that yer life is in a quite great danger." As he said it, he bobbed with his head at the jail. As Jack was safety in there, he looked at them and with a slight smile left the cabin, followed by the two grinning pirates.

"Hi, luv."

"How do you know this man? "

"Uh-oh, it's a long story. Let's say, he is not the nicest pirate ever."

"Yeah, that would be you, for sure."

"Well, if you think so, Ms. Hewitt. May I get the honour to get to know your first name, milady?"

"My name is Agnes Hewitt. Now you tell me everything what you know about this map."

"Well, actually, that's the question I should ask from you…"

"What do YOU think…" Agnes felt herself frustrated, annoyed and tired. She walked towards him, she stopped in front of him and continued. "What do you think, if I knew anything, would I be right here in a dark jail with _you_ asking_ you_ about things I should know, but I happen to have no idea of?"

"Wow, you seem quite…frustrated, luv."

"Yes, that is maybe because I AM! " Agnes gave him a deathly glance, but as she was standing there in front of him, she felt herself so hopeless, so vulnerable.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?" Their lips where so close that she could hardly speak without touching his lips. She gave out a small sigh.

"Let's get outta here." Agnes simply turned away and walked to the bars, inspecting the lock on them. Unfortunately, it seemed quite firm. She turned back and found Jack sitting leisurely in the corner.

"Could you do something more efficient than just sitting there? For example, would you help me with this lock?"

"No need to try. This is my ship, the Black Pearl, I know it too well."

"Where is your crew?"

"Have no idea. Maybe Grey left them in Tortuga, maybe they are still here, captured somewhere else on the ship."

"So you are telling me, that I should just sit here and wait for my execution?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"Well, then we should do something."

"We? Young missy, I love your flamboyant affection, but there is no '_we'_. It's only you who got into this trouble, just to inform you."

"Mind you, Mr. Sparrow, but you are sitting here in a jail as well, your hands are cuffed…"

"At least I'm not panicking all the time."

"What? Repeat it!"

Jack vigorously got up from the floor, walked towards her, making Agnes backing up until her back met the bars.

"You, young missy, are getting into trouble all the time, then you are panicking, then getting into another trouble, then panicking again, yet another trouble…"

He placed his handcuffed hands to the bars just behind her.

"Ms. Hewitt. Call me Ms. Hewitt." Agnes muttered as she gazed into Jack's chocolate brown eyes.

"Time is up, milady." The new captain of the Black Pearl stepped into the cabin. Jack turned to him.

"Okay, I know where it is."

"Wh…" Jack gave her a quick, stern look and Agnes didn't know why, but she simply trusted him.

"Well, it seems that Jack has a good affect on you, Ms. Hewitt. So…tell me Jack, and I 'll spare your lives."

"Well, actually, we have some conditions…"

"Yes?"

"Firstly, I want to get my ship and my crew back."

"Anything else?"

"Would be nice if ya would get away from my ship."

"Hmm, Jack, why do I have a feeling that you are simply…bluffing?"

"Ya don't really have any other chance. Ya gotta believe my word, Grey."

"Well, I could try to get the information from Ms. Hewitt. Jack, Jack, I was generous. Tell me, and you will be free. You have my word."

Jack considered it for a moment, then he broke into a boyish grin.

"I know where the map is, and I'll not tell it to ya, until ya fulfil my conditions. I know you need the information I happen to have, Grey. I don't think you could do anything to us."

They were up on the front deck, standing so close to each other that their bodies huddled up against each other. Apart from the lust, that could have led to this kind of situation a rope made them to do it so, so now the infamous captain and the young lady stood in front of each other, face-to-face, belly-to-belly, their hands wrapped around the other one's back.

"Now tell me, who got into trouble?" hissed Agnes.

"Luv, don't worry. Isn't it what you have always dreamt of? As close as a woman can get to Captain Jack Sparrow…"

"Yeah, I immediately fall into a swoon from the joy." She hissed annoyed. "If this will be our execution, I 'll kill you."

"When exactly, dear? After the execution? Anyway, I don't mind getting roped to young lasses, as long as we don't have to swim."

"Swim?"

"Jack, Jack." A familiar voice interrupted their conversation. "I think I leave you a bit more time to think about my offer. Anyway, we are having dinner with the crew, and I thought you two maybe would like to eat as well. Here. Good appetite." He put a full plate on the rail.

"How gallant he is." Agnes muttered. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack tried to lean closer to the rail, but since they were roped to the mast as well, he couldn't reach the plate.

"What do you think? I'm trying to eat. I'm hungry, I haven't eaten for a day."

"Well, it seems that you can't reach it." She said it sarcastically, while Jack raised an eyebrow, looked at her and the plate.

"What?"

"It seems that _you_ _can_ reach it."

Agnes turned her head. Well, actually, if she would lean over there…

"So, if you please, hurry up, luv. I'm hungry."

"WHAT? DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO FEED YOU, OR WHAT?"

"Well, since you are the one who can reach the plate…c'mon, I'm starving."

"I WILL NOT FEED YOU FROM MY MOUTH, JACK SPARROW!"

"Why not? It's similar to kissing, you know, and that we would do anyway, so…"

"What could possibly make you think that we would kiss anyway?"

"I just know." He broke into an all-knowing grin.

"I'm sorry, Jack Sparrow, but it's an unfortunate coincidence that I can reach the plate and you can't. I feel sorry for you. And now, if you excuse me, I'm going to eat." As Agnes said it, she bent as down as she could, leaning over the plate. Eventually she managed to grab a chicken wing by her mouth. Agnes turned back with a victorious smile and started to chew.

"Ya know, luv, that is not nice."

"Man, mmmpf, it tastes mmpf soo good mmpf!"

"You have never been taught not to speak while eating?"

"Jack, I wish you could taste it! Yummy… please remind me to ask Grey what kind of spices he uses…" Agnes bent down for another bite. Jack looked at her so sad and so boyish…she sighed.

"Okay, I believe that you are very hungry, so you can get a bit, but only if you give me your word that there would be no hanky-panky while I'm giving you food, savvy?"

"Woman, how could I do any kind of hanky-panky when I'm roped to this mast and to…you?"

"Just give me your word, alright?"

"Err, alright, you have my word. Now will you please let me eat?"

"Okay, there you go…" She fetched a quite big one and waited while he slowly, gently took it out from her mouth. He swallowed it very fast.

"Hmm, that was really good. Could I get some more? "

So Agnes gave him some more. There was something beautiful, weird, funny and simply good in this whole, odd scene. Although she knew that her life was in a great danger, it felt so good to be there, roped to this funny creature. Amongst a few laughs, several chicken wings and giggles they spent their dinner, and they both felt, that even if they could change places with the ones sitting below-deck, spending their dinner properly, they wouldn't.

"Well, that was a nice dinner, we shouldn't forget to sign Grey's guestbook and tell him that this meal was wonderful…"

"I'm glad to hear that you two enjoyed your dinner. Anyway, I happen to have no guestbook, sorry Jack."

"Have you been thinking about my conditions?" Jack asked Grey with a wry smile.

"To be honest, Jack, not really. By the way, do you like swimming, Ms. Hewitt?" The captain turned to Agnes with a gentle smile on his face.

"If you throw us to the sea, you will never know where the map is."

"Indeed. But it seems to me that I need only one person for this. And I'm really fed up with this little game of yours. I want to know where the map is, or you will die." With this, he simply brought his pistol out and pointed at Agnes's head. She gave out a small shriek and looked startled at the man tied to her.

"Now tell me Ms. Hewitt. Where is your father's map?"

------------------------------------

**Ahoy everyone!**

**Hey, I know this chapter was quite short, sorry for that…**

**Again, I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Thank you to:Alori, ****Camilleofthecrookedeye, ****Kyrie,**** Mary Read!**

**Kisses,**

**Nicole**

**Ta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. **

_Chapter 4_

_In which they are still tied to each other, but according to Jack it is alright until they don't have to swim, but they have to, and they end up dancing waltz on a deserted island_

"I…I…" That was all Agnes could say.

"That map leads to the Isla de Fuera." Jack said it slowly.

"Isla de Fuera?"

"There is a cave on the shores of the island. That map leads there." Jack said reluctantly.

"Ye know, Jack, if you lie…"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. You have my word."

"Anyway, if we don't find anythin' over there, I will be able t' inform ye, Jack..."

"You gave us yer word that you would spare our lives, you…" Agnes looked at Grey, but he just smiled back at her.

"An' a gentleman would never go back on his word. Anyway, I wouldn't kill you myself. I simply wave my fav'rite cap'n an' his pretty heroine goodbye. Have a nice swim." As he said it he gestured to the pirates behind him, who cut the rope which tied them to the mast. However, they were still tied to each other, watching as two pirates set a plank on the side of the ship, the same footbridge on which Agnes got on the ship a day ago. For a moment she gazed into Jack's chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't worry, luv." He muttered. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Just look into my eyes, don't worry." He said it calmly and she kept her sight on his eyes.

"Ye see Jack, maybe you'll manage to reach the shores o' that island…" Grey pointed at a small, deserted island, then he turned to Agnes. "It's a shame that I can not enjoy yer wonderful company, Ms. Hewitt. Now go."

A pirate drew out his sword and motioned them to step on the plank.

Agnes tightened her grip on Jack, who realized it and grinned at her.

"Deep breath, luv." He muttered to her ears, and before she could protest, he simply stepped down from the footbridge pulling her down to the cold water.

She was in the air, crying at the top of her voice, then suddenly ice-cold water surrounded her whole body. Her lungs twinged as she reached up for oxygen. She looked at him.

"And now?" That was all she could gasp out.

"Now we try t' swim out."

"It would be easier if I wasn't tied to you."

"That makes it m're interestin'. Ya know it'll be a hard task t' do, so I was thinking maybe we could give each other some…reinforcement."

"NO."

"C'mon."

"NO."

"Aye, luv…"

"Jack Sparrow, I'm in the sea, tied to an unprincipled rogue and you are asking me to kiss you? Ha. That's all I can say."

"Ye know at least ye could appreciate it."

"WHAT SHOULD I APPRECIATE IN YOU AT THE MOMENT?"

"Well, actually we have been tied t' each other for a long time, an' I have accepted your inexplicable resistance."

"WHA…you are telling me, that I should thank you for not doing anything to me that I wouldn't let?"

"Basically, ye could at least appreciate it."

"Oh, men."

"Please."

"No."

"C'mon."

"Ok, you are good little boy, Jack. Is it okay now? Can we try to save our lives now?"

-------------------------------------

One more deep breath, one more kick with the legs and she could feel ground under her feet. They wriggled out of the water, and lied on the beach, on their sides, facing each other and gasping.

"We should cut this rope somehow." Agnes announced it finally.

"Why? " Jack grinned. "I'm getting used t' it. Although, must say, the clothes will cause some problem, but…that supposed to be a kick, my dear?"

"Yes. I'm too exhausted to give you a proper kick."

"I see."

"Let's see…maybe we could find an edgy shell or something…Okay, Jack, we have to get up now. Are you ready?"

"Girl, stop panicking. The rope will wait. The shells will wait. The whole island will wait. Couldn't we just lay here and catch our breaths a bit?"

"Oh, well…alright."

"Thanks, your majesty."

--------------------------------------

"We should cut the rope, find something to eat, find somewhere to sleep…"

Jack's eyes sprung wide open.

"Girl, around a minute ago we agreed that you allow us to rest a bit. Just to inform ye, one minute _wasn't_ enough."

"I'm sorry, Jack if you couldn't care less about rescuing our lives, but I would like to survive this whole thing. So if you please."

Jack rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up.

"Let's find that shell."

-------------------------------------

An hour later, freed from the ropes she was sitting in the sand, her hands clasped around her knees, watching Jack Sparrow while he was trying to set a few twigs on fire. It was darkening, and the sunset was compelling- she could see a few stars up on the sky, and the sun hasn't dipped below the horizon yet. It was so marvelous, that she gave out a long sigh. Jack looked at her direction.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said it smiling as he approached Agnes and sat down next to her.

"I have never seen such a beautiful sunset." She agreed." Wow, I see you made a fire. Good job. At least you are not useless."

"I take it as a compliment." She nodded. She simply had no more effort to fight with this man. As she looked in his eyes she felt so vulnerable…she got up and walked away. She simply didn't want him to know what on her mind is. She was standing there on the shore, feeling the cool breeze on her body. The sound of the waves echoed in her ears, it reminded her of the music of a waltz. Before she could realize what she was doing, she stepped one step forward…then one to the left…backwards…and the waltz went on…But suddenly the cool breeze was not the only thing she could feel. The man was behind her, her hands captured by his fingers.

"Were you dancing, luv?" She could hear the man speaking.

"Yes. Waltz. Can you…?"

"Of course I can. I'm Captain…"

"Jack Sparrow, I know that. Now let's see." She placed her left hand on his shoulder, and looked smiling in his eyes. "Are you ready, Captain?"

"Sure."

One step forward, one step left, then backwards…

"Almost: keep your head up…you step first. Now try it again. One step forward…one step left…very good…you are getting better!" So they were dancing in the sand on a deserted island, to the music given by the waves and some tropical birds. They were dancing, round and round, gazing into each other's eyes. Agnes didn't know how long they had been dancing, but the moon came up and they were facing each other, belly to belly. She could feel Jack's breath.

'_Girl, you can NOT let this happen…get away, get away, slap him now!'_

She suddenly turned away.

'_WHAAAT? Why did you do this? You WANT him, you could be passionately kissing with him right now! Now why…OH SHUT UP! But why, why, why did you turn away?'_

Jack caught her arm and pulled her back.

'_YAY! Kiss! Kiss! KISS! I will die if you don't kiss him right now, girl…'_

"How dare you…" Agnes hissed. "I hope you know that if I get home, I will do anything to get you caught."

"Until that, Ms. Hewitt, I'm afraid you are here with me. Have to tell ye, luv, that at the moment there is nothing I want more, than ye…"

"I don't believe it. If you had a chance to drink your rum…"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh, yeah."

"I give you my word."

"Your word? What does it worth, Jack Sparrow?"

"Now what do you mean?"

"Let me think, a few hours ago you gave your word to Captain Grey that the map leads to the Isla de Fuera, although you have no idea where that map is."

"Now that's not true…"Agnes raised an eye-brow.

"Sorry?"

"The map leads to the cave. There is another map there, carved on a rock."

She gawped at him. How could he know this? What kind of other things could he know? Why didn't he tell it to her? What kind of game did he play with her?

She suddenly tossed him to the ground, pressed his arms to the ground and looked at him with anger.

"Now, Mr. Sparrow, tell me everything that you should have told me a long time ago!"

Jack gave her a boyish grin and then suddenly rolled over her, now gripping _her_ wrists, pushing them tightly to the ground.

"My dear, I don't owe you any explanation…you don't know what that map is, do you?"

She shook her head. His hands slowly let her go and Jack sat down next to the fire.

Agnes sat down next to him.

"That map should lead to an island, where the treasure of Thomas H. Leaf is."

"Who is he?"

"He was a pirate. And the treasure is pure gold and silver…"

"What has it got to do with my father?" Agnes asked him eagerly.

"Your father…Daniel Hewitt, commander of the Royal Navy, wanted to give the treasure back. Grey didn't want him to do it so."

"And you neither…how else could you know about the map?"

"The map is well-known amongst pirates. Let's say, a few days ago I had a misunderstanding with Grey, when he realized that I spent a whole week on the board o' his ship. Not a nice story. Anyway, I knew that he is after that map. Yesterday evening I bumped int' his mercenaries… well, not a nice story either. I suppose they didn't find yer father at home, so…

"My father is out on the waters…Grey won't bother with him, will he?" She looked trustingly into Jack's eyes.

"I told Grey where the map is."

"Which means my father is in safety?"

Jack didn't look at her. "Anyway, that was the night when you appeared in my cabin."

"But how did you know that there were his mercenaries after me?"

"…I didn't know it. Now let me sleep. Good night, luv." With this, he simply lay down and closed his eyes.

"You told me that you hoped not a soldier would step on the Black Pearl. You knew it. Jack Sparrow, wake up and tell me what you happen to know."

"I don't know anything. I happen to be an almost innocent bystander…" Jack grunted out.

"How did you know who I am? How did you know where the map is?"

Jack's eyes sprung wide open, looked quite annoyed at her.

"Because I was there." He said it simply. Agnes looked at him, still shocked.

"You know where the treasure is?"

"No. That map didn't show where the treasure is. The map leads to something, which could lead to the island."

"So tell me where does that map lead?"

"The map leads to…_you_." He said it calmly. "Now, sleep well, young missy."

"…"

"Hush!"

"But…"

"No. I'm willing to sleep. From this moment on, I'm not listening. This means that unless you simply can't bear with the lust and got to kiss me, don't bother me. Sleep well, luv." With this he simply turned away and closed his eyes. That was the moment when Agnes simply had enough. Her life was in danger, a whatnot map leads to _her_, and this annoying, pompous man simply refuses to talk to her.

This bloody man whom she hated. She suddenly gripped his wrists, pushed them to the ground and leaned over him. For a moment both of them gazed at each other.

Breathing heavily, with her heart beating at the speed of light she pushed her lips against his. It was a true, passionate kiss between the two of them, a kiss that had been building since an escaping young girl and a captain met. She could feel his tongue playing with her lips with lust. She reached up, still gripping his wrists.

"Now will you tell me what it is all about?" For a moment Jack looked at her. He looked actually quite funny: like a little boy who couldn't understand, why his toy was taken away.

"The map leads to you. That's all I know. Maybe _you_ should know what it means…" He whispered, his eyes dived into hers. Agnes kicked into his stomach.

"You know that I have no idea. Anyway, it means that Grey is coming back…"

"Presumably." He muttered, and freed himself from her grip, clasped his hands around her waist, rolling her gently next to him.

"Let me go." She whispered.

"I don't see a point."

"I hate you. Is it a good one?"

"You quite loved me a few minutes ago."

"No, I hate you."

"Hush, luv. Don't you believe in love?

"I believe that you are Captain Jack Sparrow, that you have a woman at every pub, and that at the moment you are quite horny and you have no one else to turn to." Agnes hissed.

"If horny means that someone wants the other one's body AND soul, than yes, I am bloody horny…"

"No, Jack, what you are talking about is the thing called love, a thing which you have no idea of." They looked at each other, it seemed that both of them ran out of insults. Jack slowly, gently brushed a wavy lock from her face. She looked at him, speechless.

Their lips slowly, gently melt into each other's, and all of a sudden time stopped. They were floating, miles from the ground, they could feel every breath the other one took. As they were kissing under the starry sky, it all felt like…_no, it simply can't be_…_may be_…love.

----------------------------------------

**Ahoy everyone!**

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter…I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Thank ya to : _Lizzy adorable Swann, _****_Jenny, _****_Mary Read_, ****_Alori Kesi Aldercy_**

**Hey, I would like to say thank you to _shadowsgems_ (I'm so glad that you like my fic!)**

**Aaand, thank you: _anayadog, Draco'sGirl05, southernxnitemare_!**

**Would like to give a big hug and say thank you to _The Pirate Queen of Ginger_, whose story (_READ IT_!) inspired me to write my own fiction! Girl, I wish I could buy ye a K--l Aid! (I know ye love it:)) Hey ….. thank you !**

**Alright, I'm seriously thinking about making a trip to the Caribbean with a ship facsimile to the Black Pearl. Or to the Cutty Sark. Everyone who wants to join, e-mail me with the ideas how we could fetch a ship like that, how we could raise money for the trip and how we could persuade Jack to come with us. If you happen to have a ship, e-mail me. If you happen to have Jack, e-mail me. Oh, yeah, and please someone mail me and tell me that Jack doesn't exist. :))**

**Well…:)… if you are still reading it, please REVIEW:)**

**Kisses,**

**Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney.**

_Chapter 5_

_In which our heroine tries to save the life of Jack Sparrow, but he ends up in the prison of Port Royal, and when she tries to save him again she ends up hiding under a bench, which leads to a quite ungrateful situation _

Agnes slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining beautifully: on the sky there was not a cloud up. Jack was sleeping peacefully next to her. She broke into a smile and got up. It was so hot, that for a moment Agnes started to think about to lie back next to Jack, in the shay under the palm trees. Aye, she should seek for some food. Agnes looked at the tangle of tropical flora in front of her. There could be even wild animals in there. For a moment, she shivered but then looked at the man sleeping in front of her. Firstly, she needs some protection against the sun.

'_Hmm, that bandana round Jack's waist would surely do.'_

She bent down and slowly started to free the bandana from Jack's waist. Jack suddenly snorted, Agnes froze, but as the man continued sleeping, she continued her act. As she got her prey, Agnes bound it to her head.

She made her way to the jungle. It was all so peaceful, so pure and beautiful: as the sunshine intruded between the palm branches, she could hear birds singing, and…could it be? She could hear wimple of water… Agnes fastened her pace and after a few nerve-racking minutes she ended up at the foot of a waterfall. It was quite a big one: She could feel the cool breeze of the splashing water on her bare skin.

Before Agnes knew what she was doing, she waded into the ice cold, clear water and continued her way until she was standing under the waterfall, feeling the clear water falling down on her. She broke into a smile. She didn't know how long she was standing there, but as she stepped out from the waterfall and opened her eyes, she gave out a small shriek.

"JACK, don't you dare to do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" That was the moment when Agnes realized that Jack didn't have his shirt on. She just gazed at him. Jack broke into a knowing smile. Agnes immediately turned away, and without looking at the man she walked out from the water.

"I see you made a discovering journey. You didn't wake me up."

"You didn't wake me up when we arrived to Tortuga. We are even." She whispered with a smile on her face.

"No. Not yet. " There was an evil smirk on his face. Before Agnes could react, he simply took her into his arms, and started to walk in the water.

"NOW what are you doing, Jack? I'm already wet, so…"

"You stole my bandana. Not very nice."

"Pity." She smiled at him victoriously, as if he could do nothing against her. Well, he could.

"Deep breath, love." As Jack said it, he dropped her into the water. Ice cold water surrounded her, and before Agnes could do anything, she was in his arms again. "Would say to take a deep breath, but I think you already know it." With this, he dropped her again in the water. Then, in his arms again. He was grinning at her in the most annoying way he could.

"Jack, I'll…"

"Sorry, love…" As he said it, he let his arms of her, but this time Agnes didn't let him to catch her again: under the water she caught Jack's legs, and with a tight grip on them she stood up.

"Luv….wha..are..ya.." Jack's head was bouncing between water and air.

"Sorry? Can not really hear you." She said it with a smile up on her face.

"I'm…saying…"

"Looks like Captain Jack Sparrow is in trouble. What a pity." She said it sarcastically, and he let him go, victoriously walking out from the water. She turned back to face Jack…and she was not far from fainting. She faced a tall man with a scar and an evil grin on his face. Jack was standing in the water, hold down by two pirates.

"Did ye miss me, Ms. Hewitt? " Grey smiled at her.

She shivered for a moment. She knew that they would come back, but so soon?

"Honestly, no."

"I asked the lady, Jack." The pirate grunted, but then looked back to the speechless Agnes. "Well, well, should have known that the good old Thomas wouldn't forget you. And your bloody father." He muttered with misty eyes. That was the point when Agnes slapped him on his face.

"Don't you dare…" She started, but Grey suddenly gripped her wrists, so tightly that she gave out a small shriek.

"Errr…mate…" Jack freed himself from the pirates, and with a worried expression on his face, walked to Grey. "As we told ye, we happen to know nothing. Just a friendly advice: don't grip her wrists. She is kinda mad at this. I know. You know, kicking in my stomach and so on. Not a nice story…"

"Jack, would ye please shut your mouth up?" Grey grinned at him, his smile revealed a golden tooth. Jack backed up with his eyebrow raised high.

"You mistake my father for someone else. My father didn't know that pirate captain. My father makes a point of not getting close to pirates..." Agnes looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, really, Ms. Hewitt? Well, it seems to me that you know far too little about yer father."

"What are you talking about?"

"Umm, never mind love, its not THAT interesting." Jack interrupted the conversation suddenly. "Let's talk about something else. Let's play cards. Cards, anyone? Oh, I happen to have a really gripping story…"

"Cap'n, do ye want me to shoot him?" One of the pirates, a long haired one looked at Grey with this gun pointed at Jack's head.

"Now when I come to think about it, it's not _that _gripping…" Jack shook his head approvingly.

"Don't waste a bullet on him. He will die here anyway."

"I don't know how you know my father, but I don't believe a word you are saying."

"Oh, Ms. Hewitt, you have heard nothing yet." He smiled at her." It's a story which will be a pleasure to tell you…Anyway, now we have more important things to do. That carving leads to you. It means that you are the key." For a moment Grey looked at her in an interrogative sight, then shook his head.

"I have no idea, what…"

"No need, Ms. Hewitt. Somehow I believe that you know nothing…you can thank to your father…I knew he wouldn't tell it to you."

"What are you talking about?" Agnes looked startled at Grey, then at Jack, who didn't returned her sight.

"Later. I've seen two ships on our way here. Back to the Pearl." With this he gripped Agnes's right arm and started to walk back to the shore. For a moment he turned back and looked at Jack.

"Thank you again for the ship, matey. Have fun on the island." Jack rushed after the pirates.

"I was like thinking that maybe you could take me on the ship as well…"

"If he approaches the ship, shoot him down."

As Agnes stepped on the board of the Black Pearl, she looked back at the man standing on the shore.

"Good bye." She murmured as she was taken to the front, where the huge wheel stood. For a half an hour Agnes just stood there, watching the small island disappearing on the horizon. Then she turned to the dark man standing in front of the wheel. She wanted to ask what he knew about his father, but simply didn't dare to say anything. Grey seemed to notice this, because he gave her a short glance.

"Are you afraid, Ms. Hewitt?"

'_Bloody heck, how wouldn't I? Of course I am afraid!'_

"Of course not." Agnes snapped back.

'_Clever girl. Next time just jump in the sea, that would be an easier way to get yourself killed.'_

"Well, well, you act like a pirate already."

"I have nothing to do with pirates, and I…"

"Looks like we have some guests here." Grey voice interrupted her, and she saw two ships coming nearer to the Black Pearl. " The ones I have seen." He muttered. " Pirates! We have two unpleasant guests upcoming!" Grey shouted at the crew, and left Agnes standing there. The ships came closer and closer, it seemed that they realized that they are dealing with a pirate-ship. Pirates were running up and down on the board, she could hear Grey shouting commands. For a moment she just stood there, looking at the two upcoming ships, when suddenly an impact shook the Black Pearl. Cannon fire!

"Load the cannons!"

The last thing Agnes could hear was a loud impact, she could feel as her body hit the wooden board, and everything became pitch black.

---------------------------------------------------

She slowly opened her eyes. She was lieing on a bed…in her room? What happened? How come…Two men stepped in to her room.

"She is up!" One of them whispered.

"Dad!...Mr. Norrington!" She looked at the two men in surprise. She gave out a long sigh. The older man rushed to her bed and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I was worrying for you, daughter. I heard that pirates broke into my house and took you away…I'm so glad that James found you."

Agnes looked at the other man thankfully. James Norrington was one of the best friends of his father, since she was a child she had known him.

"Thank you…but…what happened?"

"They…escaped." James said slowly.

"But the main point is that you are here in safety." Daniel Hewitt smiled at her." I'm sorry, daughter, but I got to go now. Oh, I hope you haven't forgotten the masquerade." He smiled at her, and left the room.

The ball…oh, yes. Tomorrow at six, the governor gives a masquerade.

James was standing there, for a moment staring at the floor. Agnes looked at him. He was always sort of tight-lipped, but since the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann turned him down he became even more …introvert.

"Thank you again…"

"Not at all, Ms. Hewitt." James smiled at her." I don't know what they wanted from you, but I hope nothing serious happened. I'm glad that you are fine."

That was the moment when something crossed her mind. Somebody, actually. He is a rogue. But he saved her life many times…she owes him this.

"Mr. Norrington, I would like to ask you to do me a favour." She announced it slowly.

James raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Anything, Ms. Hewitt."

"Remember the place where you rescued me from the …pirates? There is a small, deserted island nearby. I marooned there…so did a friend of mine. He…um, he saved my life many times. I would like you to send there a ship and pick him up, then just take him out at a port, wherever it's good for you." Agnes looked into James's eyes. He was a bit surprised, but nodded.

"I do what I can." James said it. "Now you need to rest, Ms. Hewitt. I hope I can see you on the ball tomorrow evening."

"I hope so as well. And…thank you again, Mr. Norrington."

"Not at all, Ms. Hewitt." Agnes watched the commodore walking out of the room, and with a deep sigh she closed her eyes

------------------------

Agnes opened her eyes with a big yawn, looked at the clock on the wall…

"_Half past four?...The ball begins at six…get up get up get up!_'

She got out of the bed, took a fast bath and rushed out of her room to have an even faster breakfast. She turned left on the corridor, when she suddenly bumped into someone…She looked up.

"Commodore Norrington!" She whispered.

"Miss Hewitt. I see you are not an early-waker."

"Oh…well…" She blushed. "If you excuse me now, I really have to go. I hope we will see each other later on…" She smiled at the man and walked past.

"I'm sure. Oh, and if I could give you a suggestion: pick your friends more carefully."

Agnes froze for a moment, but then turned back.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your 'friend' was actually a pirate. I presume you didn't know this fact. Anyway, he is in the jail of Port Royal now. Now if you excuse me, Ms. Hewitt, I really have to go." With this he simply walked away.

'_Jack. How could you not behave yourself just for a day._' She felt anger. Why does he have to get into trouble all the time? Okay, she got into troubles as well…

-------------------------------

A woman in a long robe and with a black mask on her eyes walked down on the stairs of the jail of Port Royal. She walked past empty cells when she saw a man lieing on the floor behind the bars. It seemed that he was sleeping peacefully, like a child.

"Mr. Sparrow." Agnes whispered, but Jack didn't move. "Jack." She said it louder, and the man slowly opened his eyes, then closed again.

"Hello, love."

"Mr. Sparrow, I came to get you out of here."

"And why exactly, young missy? You have just put me in there…"

"What? I sent commodore Norrington to rescue you. I didn't know that you were a bad boy and crossed blades with him before. Anyway, you are welcome!" She shrugged angrily. Jack got up from the floor and walked up to Agnes, with his hands on the bars.

"That's a typical woman's thinking. What did you think, what happens when a commodore and a pirate meet?"

"I thought that maybe you could behave yourself just for once, so he wouldn't discover what you are. Now I see it was a too hard task for you."

Jack raised his hand, making funny movements with his fingers.

"Right." Jack nodded with an annoyed expression on his face." Now would you open the door?"

"Not until you apologize, Jack."

"WHAT?"

"You are right. Why would you? Now if you excuse me, I got to go to a ball. Have fun." As she said it, she turned away and started to walk out.

"Wait!"

"HA! Let me hear it!"Agnes turned back with a victorious smile.

Jack turned away, walked a few steps away from the bars.

"I'm waiting, Jack."

"I'm deeply terribly sorry. Now will you open the door?"

Agnes sighed as she turned the key in the lock. It was not that hard to get them: the hard task would have been to get in the building of the jail, if she hadn't had an access because of his father. She stepped in, headed to Jack and simply slapped him on his face. Then she turned back to walk out, when suddenly she heard footsteps and the shadow of a man coming down on the stairs.

"The jailer! Hurry!" But as she said it, she could see the boots of the man on the stairs "No time…They must not see me here…THE BENCH!" She immediately crawled under the small wooden seat in the corner of the cell. "Would you come here and hide me?" She muttered startled.

"What? Do you want me to lie on the floor in front of the bench? Do I look like a dog?"

"Shut up and come!"

Two seconds later Jack Sparrow was lieing on the floor, in front of a bench, under which a woman was hiding.

"Speaking to yourself, eh?" A short, stumpy man came to the view. Jack grinned at him.

"Sssh! Your hand! I'm visible! Put your hand…hips..." Jack could hear Agnes whispering in his ear.

"NO!" Jack grunted out, still grinning at the surprised jailer. "Ouch!" Jack immediately placed his left hand on his hip, giving a quite odd sight.

"Eh…Today is a big masquerade, they don't have time for ya... Tomorrow you will be dead for sure." The stumpy man smiled wryly, Jack politely smiled back at him.

"Wha…" The jailer saw the key in the lock, and immediately closed the door, staring at Jack in disbelief. "How could this…" He shook his head as he walked away.

"Did you hear that clicking sound, love?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Now that was the door."

----------------------------

Hi everyone!

I hope you liked this chap…:)

I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers!

Thank you:

**Lizzy adorable Swann, ****Arhen (Ágnes), ****DISNEYDRAWER, ****Alori Kesi Aldercy, ****Lonaargh, ****RedWind730, ****The Pirate Queen of Ginger, C****amille of the Crooked Eye, ****Just To Be, ****Mystical Mare!**

Hey, we are facing difficulties with our Caribbean trip. Haven't found a ship yet. Nor Jack. Hmm. Hmm. We don't give it up. :) Hey, yesterday I made an 'island party' with my best friend, it was fun:) If we had a ship, we could make an island party on it. Hey…how fun that would be, fan fic writers/ readers on a Caribbean trip…hihi…who would be the captain? Uh-oh, I'm afraid of mutiny…:)Hmm…:))))) Hey, please review! Bring me that horizon!

Kisses,

Nicole


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney.**

_Chapter 6_

_In which Jack wears a crimson dress and dances with the governor of Port Royal_

"Great. This is just great." Agnes crawled out of the bench and sat down on it. "I'm locked in the jail with a pirate. Great." She felt the situation hopeless. They will find her here, and it will turn out that she tried to let a prisoner out, but she got herself locked in as well. She leant against the wall. All the frustration of the past few days came out on her. She wanted to break down and cry. But she can't, because this man is here, and it wouldn't add to her how-tough-I-am image. Great. She closed her eyes, and couldn't help her eyes welling up. She could feel as Jack sat down next to her, he slowly put an arm around her, waiting for a protest but Agnes didn't do anything. She leant against his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." Jack murmured softly. "Nothing will happen to you, Agnes." He added. Agnes looked up.

"Sorry?"

"I'm saying that it's going to be okay, love."

"No, that's not what you have said. You didn't call me love. You said my name…wow, Jack Sparrow, are you alright?"

"What? I didn't remember saying your name, love."

"You just did."

"I tried to calm you down, love. That's all."

"Don't think so. I think you desperately fell in love with me, but you simply don't confess it to yourself, how weak the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow really is." Jack looked at her with disbelief, but Agnes continued mocking him." I'm so sorry, Jack, that I can not return your feelings. But don't worry: being in love doesn't mean that you are not a real man, I'm sure soon you will find someone who would….well, maybe could love …like you." She said it with a wide smile on her face. After mocking Jack she immediately felt herself better. Jack raised an eyebrow and got up from the bench. Agnes sighed. She wanted him to get back to the place he belongs: right next to her, letting her to put his head on his shoulder. He turned back and leant over her.

"You see, love, I have a different idea. Why did you sigh when I got up? Why do you tremble every time when I touch you? Why do you look into my eyes with such lust? Well, the answer is, that I'm captain Jack Sparrow, and you, milady, as many lasses, fall into love with me so helplessly that for example now, your thoughts are: kiss me, kiss me!

'_Kiss me! Kiss me! Whaaat?'_

Agnes tried to get up from the bench, but Jack didn't let her and continued with a grin on his face.

"Being in love so helplessly doesn't mean that you are not a grown up woman, and I'm sure that your father will find a man who would marry you. Just think about all the money your father can offer."

"Now if you stop your lecture, and as I can see you are staring at my lips anyway, then try to read the words: I. Hate. You. Got it? "

"You. Love. Me. Yes, I got it…that's nice love, but I knew it anyway."

"Why do you think every single woman is in love with you, Jack Sparrow?"

"I don't think it, I just know it. Believe me, it's not easy to live this way. Breaking hearts is not a good thing to do..."

"Well, then be happy, you don't have to worry about my heart."

"I'm not worried, love."

For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes. Agnes was the one who broke the silence.

"Right. I know what we are going to do."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"More enthusiasm wouldn't be bad. You will have a big role in the plan, so hurry up." She got up with a swing from the bench. "I hope the jailor won't be back for a little time. Now turn away."

"Before you would do anything stupid, tell me what you want to do."

"Look, at six I got to be at the masquerade. I have half an hour to arrive there. Anyway, I when I planned your rescuing, I thought I let you out from the jail and immediately attend the ball. Therefore under the robe is my ball dress, and I have the mask as well."

"I see." Jack looked at her expectantly, but she didn't continue. "And…?"

"I don't have time to explain it to your slow working mind, Mr. Sparrow. Now would you turn around? Right. Thank you."

After a few minutes Agnes stood there her underwear covered by her black robe, holding her ball dress.

"Turn around, Mr. Sparrow."

"Love, that's sweet, but I don't think that it would open the door if we…"

"Oh, shut up, Jack, and change your clothes. I turn away."

For a moment Jack Sparrow stood there, staring at Agnes with an incomprehensible look on his face.

"What?" That was all he could falter out.

"Change your clothes, don't worry, I turn away." Agnes extended her hand with the dress on it to the man.

"Love, you want _me_" Jack pointed at himself "To dress _in that_?" He pointed at the crimson dress.

"Yes. Change. Your. Clothes. Man, after being with you I could open a kindergarten. Almost the same experience. Put on the dress."

"I merely dare to ask: WHY?"

"Look, you put on the dress and the mask and I give you my fan as well, then we shout for the jailor and tell that we came to observe the infamous pirate, but Jack Sparrow had escaped and left us closed in the jail. There is a masquerade, they would think you are one of us as well."

"You are insane. That's all I can say."

"Jack Sparrow, do you have any other idea? Then go ahead, and tell me."

Jack simply lay down on the bench, closed his eyes.

"Not listening, luv." He murmured something about insane women, eyes closed.

Agnes rushed to him, and shook his shoulders.

"Look, they must not find me here. And not only because of me, then who would rescue the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Jack's eyes swung wide open.

"Listen to me, love. Captain Jack Sparrow will never ever wear a dress."

-------------------------------------------

"Can I turn around? Are you ready?"

"Wait." Jack grunted.

"C'mon, you have been dressing for ages! It's not that hard…um, if you want I can tie you the corset…"

Jack grumbled.

"Ready?" Agnes didn't get an answer, just grumbling, so she turned around and couldn't help smiling.

Captain Jack Sparrow was standing there in a long crimson ball dress, his eyes full of hatred and humiliation.

"Pretty…nice" Agnes chuckled and put her hand in front of her mouth. "It's really not _that_ bad."

"If I get out…"

Suddenly footsteps were heard: somebody run down on the stairs.

"The fan, gimme the fan!" Jack uttered, but the shadow on the wall turned out to be a rugged, long haired familiar man.

"Steven!" Agnes said in surprise." How..?"

"Give me that fan. NOW." Jack murmured behind her, tried not to show himself. Steven rushed to the door and took out a bunch of keys from his pocket.

"Grey left us in Port Royal…we heard that Jack is here, but…" For a moment Steven's eyes gazed at Jack in astonishment, who was trying hard to open the fan, holding it in front of his face. "Capt'n?"

Jack closed the fan and shut it to the floor, giving Agnes a deathly glance, then grinned at Steven.

"Hello, matey."

"Errr…you feel…good? "

"Bloody heck I am alright, this woman is not alright!"

Agnes looked at the keys.

"How did you get them? Never mind, just let us out…"

The pirate hastily opened the door. Agnes rapidly gave Jack her mask as they rushed up on the stairs.

"The fan!" Agnes suddenly stopped. For a moment Jack looked back at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm really, terribly sorry to say that, Ms. Hewitt, but we gotta leave that surely very expensive fan behind."

"But…"

"IT FELL BEHIND!"

"If you tried to listen to me, Mr. Sparrow, then I could tell you, that the fan is actually for you! Do you think you wouldn't be a bit conspicuous in this nice dress with your pirate beard?"

"Oh, well…Steven, wait me at the port. And not a word to the others about the…ehmm..."

"Got it, captain. Meet you there."

Agnes run back and fetched the fan from the floor. She rushed out of the jail, bumping into Jack who was stumbling down on the stairs.

"Bloody heck, do you have any idea how hard is it to move in this bloody dress?" He grunted. Agnes raised an eyebrow as they got out from the building of the jail, almost bumping to a few marching soldiers.

"Not this way…that way!" Agnes motioned to a dark alley next to the building of the jail. " It should lead to the governor's palace's garden..." And after a few seconds, they ended up in a huge garden. In the garden, where…

"Uh. oh. The ball had begun."

"What?" Jack bumped into the suddenly stopped woman. Indeed, the garden were filled with many people, all dressed in different clothes and masks. Sweet guitar music was played, the beautiful Caribbean sunset and the cool breeze of the wind coming from the ocean promised a beautiful evening. For a moment they were gazing at the whole scene.

"Let's get out of here." Agnes turned back and headed to the alley.

"Ms. Hewitt!" A familiar voice made her stop.

"Oh. no." She murmured it to herself, then turned back to face the owner of the voice, the governor. Jack put the fan as close to his face as he could.

"Ms. Hewitt." The governor gently kissed her hand, then looked at Jack. "Ms…"

"Oh, she is Ms. Spar. ..Ms. Sparge. She is my distant…cousin."

"Honour to meet you, Ms. Sparge." The governor smiled at the mask and fan covered face of Jack, and made a small bow, waiting for him to extend his hand. Well, he didn't.

"I have just heard what happened with you, Ms. Hewitt." The man looked at Agnes. " It's awful how these things can happen. Anyway, I'm glad that Norrington could find you, I was actually talking about this with him…oh, here he is." The tall man stepped to the group, for a moment his eyes inspected the disguised captain.

"Oh, she is Ms. Sparge." Agnes came to help. "Ms. Sparge, Mr. Norrington."

"I'm glad, Ms. Sparge." Jack nodded. For a moment there was an embarrassing silence, Norrington eyed Jack rather oddly.

"Oh, you wanted to tell me about something, sir." Agnes looked at the governor, with a slight relief.

"Oh, exactly. James and I were talking about how this sad situation could happen. Pirates…pillaging, plundering…umm, do you feel yourself fine, Ms. Sparge? You don't seem so…"

"I'm…err, I'm fine, sir." Agnes tried her best not to giggle. Jack Sparrow trying to speak as a woman. If they survive this whole hypothec, she will mock him with it all the time.

'_All the time_? Probably you would never see him again…' She didn't have much time to think about it, since the governor turned to her.

"I didn't know you have a cousin, Ms. Hewitt." The governor looked at Agnes surprised. "Two such beauties in one family..." The governor smiled at his own compliment, and Agnes chuckled. James looked at her worryingly.

"I see that the happenings of the past few days had worn you. Maybe you should…"

"Thank you, but I'm really fine."

"I'm happy to hear that, Ms. Hewitt. The ocean is a dangerous place. Pirates…it's thrilling what she had gone through, isn't it, Ms. Sparge?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Bloody pirates." Jack nodded with great enthusiasm, when he realised all of them looked at him quite surprised. Eh, maybe he could leave out the 'bloody' part. "I mean, they are not nice."

"You have met with them?" Norrington raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yea…nope. Never. But I heard of them. And…stories, yeah, read stories about them. "

"Many pirates are out there, sailing on the ocean." The governor shook his head.

"Well, with one less now, sir. "James turned to the surprised man. "I forgot to mention, we have captured Jack Sparrow, the pirate the whole Royal Navy had been hunting." For a moment, James looked at Agnes, but she didn't returned his sight.

"Good job, Mr. Norrington. I'm glad that…" Suddenly the lady with her fan in front of her face interrupted him.

"Is this…Captain Jack Sparrow such a good pirate, that the whole Royal Navy had been hunting him?"

Agnes shot him a deathly glance. Here we go again, in a situation within an ace of getting busted all he could think about is his ego.

"Wouldn't say it, Ms. Sparge. He can be rather hasty sometimes. But why don't you ask it from your cousin?" James looked at Agnes. "She met with him a few days ago."

"Oh, really?" Agnes could her as Jack turned to her with her best female-voice. Annoying. She looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Really, my dear cousin. Have to admit, didn't fulfilled my expectations."

"WHAT…do you mean, my beloved cousin?"

"You know, you would expect a…_man_, but honestly he was more of a …"

"Hero?"

"…a childish boy."

"I see that you are fascinated by these stories, Ms. Sparge." The governor looked at him with a smile on his face. "And fascinated by _men_. But that's alright…I have to admit, being a man myself could never resist such a beauty as...you, Ms. Sparge." The governor gave him a flirtatious sight. Agnes's jaw dropped. What?

"Umm…thank you, sir."

"You don't have to worry about any pirate coming round here. Come on, sweetheart, may I show you some really interesting statues in the garden?" The governor put an arm around Jack's waist and tried to walk away, but Jack didn't move.

"Err…would be really...marvellous, but…"

"She got to go now, actually." Agnes recovered from the shock caused by the fact that the governor called Jack Sparrow sweetheart, and helped Jack out. "She didn't feel herself good, so I think she should get some sleep…"

"Two minutes earlier she felt herself fine, Ms. Hewitt." Norrington interrupted her. Agnes looked at him sarcastically. "Two minutes is a long time, believe me, Mr. Norrington."

"I'm sure one last dance would not do bad for you, dear Ms. Sparge."

"Ehm...I'm not that sure…" Jack faltered out, but it was too late. He was in the arms of the governor, who lead him to the middle of the dancing couples.

"Umm…I don't think it would be a wise idea…" Agnes shouted after the governor, but the music was too loud. Norrington looked at her, and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, just extended an arm to her. "May I, Ms. Hewitt?"

"Uh, oh, yes." As Agnes put her arm on Norrington's shoulder, she looked around, tried to find the governor and it's lovely sweetheart. There were they, standing in the middle of the crowd…the governor had just pulled Jack closer to his body…Jack looked at Agnes in shock, but the governor started to dance with him. The captain tried to keep the fan in front of his face, which was not easy, if we think about the fact that usually people dance with two hands. The governor didn't seem to care. Agnes tried her best to shepherd Norrington closer to the odd couple. She managed to get next to them, and smiled politely at the governor.

"Ehm, excuse me, sir, but we really got to go…"

"Oh, c'mon, Ms. Hewitt, look how your cousin enjoys dancing!" Jack looked at the governor in disbelief.

"Ehm, sir, I think I would go and lie down…" Jack said, as he managed to get the governor's arm off him. The man looked at him disappointed. He really wanted to show those statues.

Agnes disregarding the surprised Norrington and the disappointed governor gripped Jack's arm and politely smiled at them.

"It was a wonderful evening, governor."

"But you have just arrived…"

"Indeed, but anyone who has eyes could tell by just looking at her that she…don't feel alright. Believe me, she looks different when she is fine. Anyway, thank you for the dance, Mr. Norrington. Goodnight." With this, she hastily walked away from the two astonished men.

"Get out of here, get out of here…" Agnes muttered to herself, and in two minutes they were standing out side of the palace, on the main street of Port Royal. She sighed, then looked at Jack, who threw the mask and the fan away with a disgusted face. That was the moment when their eyes met, and Agnes could bear it no longer: she simply started to laugh.

"That was not that fun, love."

"You know…the governor is a smart match, _sweetheart_." Agnes chuckled.

Jack muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry, sweetheart, what did you say?" She mocked him.

"I said you will regret it!" Jack said, as he disappeared behind a large bush.

"Regret? And how? You will hit me with your fan?"

"Believe me." She could hear Jack's voice, and a few minutes later Jack Sparrow stepped next to her.

Agnes eyed him up and down. He was the good old ragged Jack. The man, who now stepped so close to her, that she could feel his breath on her face.

"You are mistaking me for the governor, Jack." Agnes grinned at him. "Hey…what are you doing?" Jack pulled her to him.

"Just making us square, love."

----------------------------------

Hey,

I hope you liked this chapter!

I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers!

Thank you to: **Lizzy adorable Swann, ****Alori Kesi Aldercy, ****Mystical Mare, ****Lonaargh, ****Disneydrawer! (From now on I think I will reply reviews in mail:))**

Hey, everyone, school is almost out! YAY! Umm, don't forget to review, please:)

Nicole


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. **

_Chapter 7_

_In which Jack Sparrow teaches our heroine how to dance a bit differently from the waltz_

"Making us square?" Agnes looked into Jack's eyes with a worried sight. "Why would you…I mean…"

"I met with Jack Sparrow, he didn't fulfill my expectations, he wasn't a man, he was more of a...childish boy." Jack impersonated her and looked deeply into Agnes's eyes. She smiled mildly and looked down as a child who regrets what had been done. Jack gently put his hand on her face and made her look into his eyes.

"Well well, so you don't think of me as a man. That's a shame." Jack eyed her rather tremendously.

"Jack, we are on the street of Port Royal, right in front of the governor's palace. I'm terribly sorry, but you can't do anything to me." Agnes mocked him, but couldn't help getting lost in Jack's eyes.

"Love, you are too sharp." Jack looked down, at her lips. "Still, I got to teach you not to do such things."

"How afraid I am." Agnes smiled at him.

"You should be, love." Jack whispered it to her ears, and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"That's because you made me to wear a dress…" Jack moved his head to the other side of her face, whispering in her ears again. " That's because you said that Captain Jack Sparrow is a childish boy…" The man placed another lustful kiss on her cheek. Agnes gave out a small moan, but didn't let him win this small game of his, so she gazed into those dangerous brown eyes and then whispered into his ears.

"It's not fair, you are listing all the bad things I've done to you. Now what do I get for that I rescued you from the jail?" Agnes saw Jack's eyes lit up, felt his strong arms wrapping around her waist. He pushed her body to his body, and his lips were just an inch from hers away.

"This." Jack whispered, and made her lips melt into his. The kiss grew more and more passionate, his fingers played with her brown locks lustfully. None of them wanted to broke the kiss, so they were just standing there, letting the other one to discover this unbelievable, lifting feeling.

"If…" Agnes wanted to speak, but Jack's mouth simply didn't let her lips away. "If…" She started again, but Jack simply refused to free her mouth, so she spoke anyway. "If you think with this you can redeem those nasty things you have done to me, then I have to disappoint you..." It was hard to speak while Jack's lips played with hers, and she had to realize, that the words were rather unrecognizable, but she hoped Jack would understand every word of it. It seemed to work, because Jack answered, and now it was her turn to find out what he tried to tell her.

"Yes, I know that I can't redeem it with only this…so should I get a room, or is it okay for you on a ship?" It took a few moments for her to piece the words together. Her hand immediately swung to snap Jack's face. However, Jack wouldn't let her lips get away.

"That was….not nice, love." He mumbled into her mouth.

"You deserved that." She continued the game. "I hope you know that you have to let my mouth go sooner or later, Jack.

"Later…" He mumbled and the gentle kiss became passionate again. Agnes felt herself swirling around, like a typhoon or a whirlpool which never stops. It was just so good to be there with him…

"Take me dancing." Agnes freed her mouth from Jack's and announced it suddenly. Jack smiled at her.

"Love…" Ha looked at her hesitantly. "First we got to say hi to my crew. And…I don't think you would find a place this time in the streets Port Royal where they dance waltz." Agnes's lips curved into a smile.

"I know. Let's go!"

------------------------------

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Jack looked worryingly at Agnes in front of the large wooden door of the 'Three Turnsoles'.

"Yes. I would like to know what it's like. Look, I have never been out in Port Royal alone after six clock…"

"Apart from the day when you found my ship, eh?"

"Jack Sparrow, you can stay here, if you want, but I'm going in." As she said it, she opened the door and walked into the pub. It was smoky, dark and full of dependable looking people. On the walls there were torches burning, and she could feel surprised looks on her. Jack took her hand, like a worried father holds the hand of its daughter. Agnes smiled to herself, and looked around: wooden tables, benches all around. She could hear music playing from one dark corner. She immediately went to the bar, not bothering with the anxious Jack.

"Give me a grog, matey." She motioned to the barman, and then looked at Jack with a naughty smile on her face, as the proud children look at their father.

"Err, next time leave the talking to me."

"Jack Sparrow, you don't like my style?" Agnes turned up her nose, then drank the rum just placed in front of her. For a moment she felt as if her throat would be burning.

"Are ya alright, love?"

"Of course…hey…I want more of it!"

"Um, I don't think that would be a wise idea..."

"Matey, one more …and one for this gentleman as well!"

"Look, love, I'm glad that you like rum but maybe it's..."

"Oh c'mon, Jack." Agnes actually enjoyed watching him as he looked at her in this new, anxious way. He worried for her. He _cared_ for her. She drank the second one pretty fast, then looked into the man's eyes.

"You know what, Jack?"

"What?"

"Let's dance. I want to dance. Now."

"I don't think…"

But Agnes immediately got up from the chair, gripping Jack's arms she pulled him closer.

"Now…you said they don't dance waltz here. Now show me how do they dance here."

"Emm, love, they don't really dance here…" He smiled and then leant closer to her "That's why looks everybody in our direction like we were crazy." He said matter-of-factly.

"Jack…will you teach me to dance or not?"

"Alright. But if it's going to be too wild for you…you had been warned.

Jack clutched Agnes's hips and pushed her to his body. Agnes looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Put your arms around my neck." He instructed, and she did it so. Jack brushed a wavy lock from her face away.

"Hey we need some music!" He shouted. "I gotta dance with the lady." He grinned at her, his golden teeth twinkled in the light of the torches. And music began to play, Latin rhythms, fast enough to dance.

"And now love…sway…" He stepped back with one step, but then stopped. "Sway. Swing. Move your hips."

"You mean…" she made some clumsy move, but Jack shook his head, and gently moved her hips.

"Like this...easy. Now again…back .a few steps...then one to right, back...forward."

By this time many people started clapping hands, some of them were whistling and made funny comments.

"You see love, we have audience." Jack smiled at Agnes, just when a ragged man patted Jack's shoulder and looked at Agnes. "Hey mate, now it's my turn."

"Excuse me, matey, but as you can see, the lady is dancing with me, so sorry, but no."

"You have danced enough. Gimme the girl."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and regardless of the man, continued dancing. The next thing Agnes could see was the man's fist, aimed at Jacks head, but he ducked from it and convinced the man with some well-aimed punches that he doesn't want to dance. Well, in the pub the fight had just begun. Jack grinned apologizingly at Agnes, and amongst a few punches they danced to the entrance. Jack opened the door, successfully managed to duck down from a flying bottle and politely motioned to Agnes.

"Ladies first."

They stepped out to the cool summer night. The street was abandoned, the stars were shining and they could hear the sweet music of the waves. Agnes wrapped her arms around Jack.

"Jack, that was…"

"What, love?" Jack looked down on her with a caring smile and found her eyes closing down, her body almost dropping. With a gentle smile on his face he took the woman into his arms, and gazed at her.

"Sleep well, my beauty." He whispered.

-------------------------------

'_Oh, wow, now that was a good sleep. It's just so comfortable to lie here, on this warm, cuddly…chest?'_

Agnes's eyes sprang wide open. She was lieing on a bed- with Jack Sparrow on it.

'_He doesn't have his shirt on. Why doesn't he have his shirt on?' _She looked around startled, trying to guess if Jack had his pants on or not, but because o the blanket she couldn't decide.

Maybe, if she lifted the blanket, just for a second…he was sleeping so peacefully…Agnes slowly lifted the blanket and peeped under it.

'Oh, he has it. Okay. Phew.'

"What are you doing, love?" Agnes froze for a second, but then immediately let the blanket.

"Noth…Nothing."

"You know love that you don't have to do such things, just ask me and I'll show you…ouch!"

Agnes snapped Jack's face.

"I just wanted to know if you had your pants on or…" She looked at him and found him grinning. "You are making fun of me, aren't you? Anyway, where are we?" Agnes looked around. They were in a cabin on a ship, for sure, but where? "And what…what happened yesterday?"

"Well, talking of which, it was wonderful, love. We_ should_ repeat it." A wide smile spread across his face. Agnes gripped a pillow and simply threw it at Jack.

"Alright, alright, just stop hitting me. Nothing happened. After the bar you simply fell asleep, I brought you to the ship."

"The…Black Pearl?"

For a second Jack's face darkened.

"No, that is still in Grey's hands. That's just a temporary one, we found it in the dock, just two guards were on it. Pretty nice one, actually, so I have to sail with the Blue Dolphin until…"

"What?" Agnes froze.

"I said it's a pretty nice ship."

"No, what's the name of this ship? Is it the…"

"Blue Dolphin."

For a moment Agnes looked at Jack in disbelief.

"Jack Sparrow, you stole the ship of…my father:"

"Oops…sorry." Jack made a boyish, apologizing grin, but Agnes immediately got up from the bed.

"No, you don't understand. My father was going to sail off this morning. My father is one of the commodores of the Royal Navy, I guess he is already informed that you stole his ship. If they find me here..." Agnes patrolled up and down shaking her head quite startled.

"Love, you forgot one thing…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, they will not gain on me."

"Great, couldn't you just leave me in Port Royal?"

"Sorry, love, but somehow didn't get the urges to knock in to a commodore's palace with her daughter sleeping in my hands."

"Oh, well…"

"Love, I put you out in the nearest port, is that okay?"

"You don't understand. Commodore Norrington knows that you were the 'friend' who I wanted to rescue from the island. This morning you disappeared from the jail, I disappeared and my father's ship disappeared. The whole Navy will try to one: search for me, two: hunt you with my father's ship down!"

"I see your point."

"And?"

"Well if you must, then please shout outside on the deck. I'm still a bit sleepy, you know." Jack yawned at lay back to the bed. "Anyway, I think you should sleep some more too. You know, you drank a lot yesterday."

Agnes gazed at Jack as if he was at least crazy.

"Hallo, Jack? Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yes I am. Now if you excuse me…"

She stared at him in disbelief, then simply turned around and walked out of the cabin.

"He is insane. He is made. He is totally crazy." She muttered it under her breath while bumping into Steven. " Hi Steven have you heard? Jack Sparrow went crazy."

The man raised an eyebrow then gave her a mild smile.

"Well, no news then."

"Steven, the whole Royal Navy can appear on the horizon in every minute, and he simply tells me that he wants to sleep." Agnes tried to discover some kind of condolence in the man's eyes, but he shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, usually he knows what he is doing."

Agnes couldn't believe.

"Am I the only one who is not insane on this ship?"

"Ships on the horizon!" A voice called out from the crow's nest. Agnes folded her arms. "What did I tell you?"

"They still need a good half an hour to gain on us." Steven noted.

Agnes reluctantly shrugged and went to the back of the ship, watching the figures of three ships on the horizon. Half an hour. And what happens then? For a moment she shivered. If Norrington and his father gain on them, the Blue Dolphin will fight. Jack Sparrow and his crew against the Royal Navy. Against his father…Time had passed and the ships grow bigger and bigger with every minute.

"Ello, luv." She could hear a familiar voice behind her back. She turned back, but Sparrow had already passed her, he was busy giving commands to the crew. Agnes walked up to him.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked it with a polite smile.

"Yes, I.."

"Oh, I'm so unbelievably happy to hear that. Uh-oh, you know what, let's have a quiet nice breakfast, you know, we have plenty time. What do you want to have? Scrambled eggs? Some rum maybe?"

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Well, didn't plan it, but now if you insist on cooking me some scrambl…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WHAT ARE THOSE WOODEN LOGS ON THE WATER? SHIPS! OF THE ROYAL NAVY! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SLEEPIN', EATING…"

"No, luv, the eating part was you. Anyway, at least I'm not shouting. Oh, and if you happen to repeat it, I will have to close you in my cabin, no matter how much I would miss your cute yelling."

"At least tell me what in your wicked mind is! Or will you make a plan up when they start to blow holes in the ship?"

"Now, you see, that's the mistake in your thinking. They will _not_ start to blow holes on the ship."

Agnes gawped at him.

"Ahem, yes, because…?"

"Love. You said this ship is your father's ship. He is trying to find his precious daughter, who happens to be on his ship. Do you think your father would start blowing holes in any ship with you on it?"

"Ehm." That made sense. Anyway…" So what do you plan to do? Fight with them? Or maybe ransom?

"No. My intention is to get the Black Pearl back."

"Thank you for sharing this with us, however, the question for today is, what are you planning to do with them?"

"Oh, I have just told you. I want me ship back. And they are going to help me."

----------------------------------

Hey everyone!

Firstly, I would like to thank you all my reviewers: ) ))

Sorry for didn't writing for so long, now here you are:)

Thank you to: Lizzy adorable Swann, Alori Kesi Aldercy, Lonaargh, Mystical Mare, Pyromaniac2009, mypirateJack, Triggy123!

Hey, I hope you liked this chappie:))

Hey, school is out! Enjoy the summer: )

Nicole


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney.**

_Chapter 8_

_In which Jack gets so close to his beloved ship, but in the end everything is mixed up and a few secrets are revealed_

The huge ship silently moved next to the Blue Dolphin, and two men were to be seen on the side of the ship, facing the front deck of Blue Dolphin. Agnes knew those men: Mr. Norrington and her father. She sighed silently as she watched as Jack put his hat off and saluted them. Their greeting was no that polite, but rather effective as the whole crew pointed their gun at the captain.

"Hands up, captain." James Norrington said coldly. For a moment Jack looked in front of himself, as if he was thinking about something.Then as if realization dawned on him, he put on an apologising smile.

"No." He said, and continued. "I'm afraid that we have to negotiate, Mr. Hewitt."

"I'm not negotiating with pirates."

"Oh, really?" Jack looked at him while he grabbed a rope and leaned on it. " Now that's interesting...Anyway, I'm sorry that you have to break this habit. Let's play it simple: I help you, you help me."

"I think you didn't quite understand what I said, Sparrow." The man looked at him fiercely gave a long sigh, as if he was tired of all this conversation."Give me back my daughter and my ship, and then give up."

"Look, I would gladly give your precious daughter and this nice little...ship back, but I'm afraid first you have to help me."

"Here we stand, with an entire army on this ship, and you have no more then a few drunken pirates."

"Now that's not true. I have your daughter." Jack smiled at Agnes, who looked back in anger.

"Father, don't listen to him!" She shouted back immediately.

Suddenly an other ship came to view behind the Blue Dolphin-an other ship of the Royal Navy.

"You are enclosed, Sparrow. Give it up, or we will shoot."

"But really, go ahead." He nodded, but looked deep into Hewitt's eyes. " If you want to shoot someone who can save your daughter's life."

For a moment they eyed each other, and for the surprise of Norrington, Daniel Hewitt called out." Don't shoot! Lower the guns."

"Why do you think her life is in danger?"

"Well...let's see, we have that very unlovely guy,...what you may call him? Hewitt...no, of course, that's you. Grey, that's the one." For a half second Agnes could see something very interesting in the eyes of her father and Jack - something weird anger and even fear.

"We all now what Grey is after -the secret treasure of an infamous pirate. I happened to have the map, and I followed the clues Grey was following as well. Guess who stands at the end of the riddle?"

Agnes watched his father's reaction. For a second he looked down, but then he looked back at Jack, who continued.

"Now, we all know how aggressive this bad guy is, don't we? We don't want bad guys running around Port Royal, or anywhere. I can help you find Grey."

"I don't entirely trust you, Mr. Sparrow." The man said, and looked at Agnes. She felt her heart sank. She felt herself terrible, but she could also feel anger, how does this man dare to trade with her like a...pirate?

"But I have no other choice...name your turns."

"Oh, all I want is me ship back...which is now in Grey's hands." Jack's face turned cold for a moment, but then he smiled back at the men.

-----------------------------------------------

It was a hot, humid night on the sea. Jack Sparrow was standing at the front of the Blue Dolphin, his hands on the wheel, looking at the horizon, humming an old tune. Afternoon they agreed with Hewitt, and now he was so close to his ship again. It was so peaceful there, at the front- almost everyone was sleeping except for few soldiers, who supposed to be patrolling up and down on the deck, but he haven't seen anyone for more then half an hour. He liked this peace, he liked the...BANG! what was tha...

"How dared you? What made you think that first of all, I need any kind of help, secondly, I would accept your help, thirdly, that you can just trade with me for your bloody ship!" Before he could recover from the shock Agnes punched him again. It took him another punch to realize that he should act if he wants to survive this alive, so he grabbed Agnes's arms and pulled her to him. That was the moment when he realised that he should have held down her legs, too. Especially her knees.

"Oouch, now that was not nice..." He gritted his teeth and acted immediately- he pushed her to the wheel, holding her legs with his knee down. Agnes tried to fight him but she had to realize that now resistance was futile-and she didn't have more power, either. She huffed.

"Firstly, you do need help. Just look at yourself. You have a typical I-need-help look."

"I don't need your help."

"Well I'm sorry but you do. We all know that they are after you, and..."

"And I thought there was something good in you!"

"Why just in past tense? I was sure you still thought I'm a good kisser!" He hissed it back, and Agnes tried her best to get out from his grip but it was too strong.

"I cant believe that I kissed you! You are a despicable, disgusting..."

"Excuse me, can I ask something?"For a second he looked quite strange-as if he regretted what he had done, so Agnes sighed and nodded.

"Are you doing this, you know coming here at the night when everyone else sleeps and attack me, saying these things to me because you are longing for another Jack-Sparrow-kiss? Because you could have simply told me..."

Agnes felt such anger she had never felt before. Okay, except for when he tried to sleep while she was hold down by him. And of course when he went to Tortuga without waking her up...And when...oh, anyway, she's always hated him. She bumped her head as hard as she could to his, and this seemed to work- for a moment he let her go and that was totally enough for her-she drew out his sword and pointed at him. Jack looked at the tip of the sword and then at Agnes. Then with a small smile on his face he simply jerked the blade away and tried to walk back to the wheel, but she pointed the blade at him again. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you always want to fight before being involved in something unbelievable with Captain Jack Sparrow, but what if we would do just the second part for now?"

Agnes tried to be as self-possessed as she can be.

"And now, Mr. Sparrow. You tell me where Grey is, and then you jump off this ship." She said it slowly, looking deep into Jacks eyes.

"Do it so." She hissed, putting the blade to his neck. "Tell me where Grey is."

"May I help you, young missy?" A cold voice was all she could hear and a tall man stepped out of the shade."Maybe I can tell you where Grey is."

Agnes looked at Captain James H. Grey in shock, but the tip of her blade flew silently from Jack to Grey, now pointing at his neck.

"Do not move." She hissed. " Father! Mr. Norrington! Guards!" She shouted, and she could hear several footsteps behind her. She sighed deeply and she calmed down. It's over. The whole thing is over, at last...she looked incomprehensibly at Jack's face, who didn't seem to be satisfied with the sight. Wha...?She turned back for a moment, to see the guards of the Royal Navy held down by pirates.

"No need to call for them, missy. They are here." Grey smiled as he knocked out the blade from her hand.

"Daughter! Are you okay?" She could see her father running towards her, but two pirates held her down immediately.

"I'm fine Father." She said hastily and she turned back to Grey devastated."Let them go! It's only me who you need!"

"Well, well...almost, young lady. First I have to repay a debt to someone." He walked to Daniel Hewitt, looked at him and suddenly punched him in the stomach.

"No!" She ran to Grey but before she could reach him she was held down by a pirate."I told you it's me not him!" She cried out, and Grey slowly looked at her, then back to Daniel.

"You didn't tell him, did you? I knew you wouldn't, Daniel. What made you think that it wouldn't turn out?" He slowly walked to her."Or were you afraid that your reputation would be hurt? Oh, no, you are more noble than that. You thought that she would be hurt, didn't you? You thought that it's not good to tell her the past, didn't you? Didn't you?" Grey looked back at Daniel.

"Do not hurt her. You hate me, not her, then why don't you be a man and..."

"You see, that was always the difference between you and me. I chose to be a man."

"You chose to be a rogue, a murderer, a pirate!"

"But at least I didn't lie to anyone about my past!" Grey shouted out in anger as his eyes moved to Jack. "And you my friend were so noble that you didn't tell her either."

"Oh c'mon I was just..."

"Shut up!"

"What's that? Dad what are they talking about?" Agnes could feel her heartbeat as Grey moved closer to her and murmured."You were never curious why a map of a pirate leads to...you?"

Agnes looked at him. Yes, she was. But she didn't know that she would have to get to know the answer like this.

"You have always had the perfect family...or didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Grey, stop it! Do not..."

"Shut up Daniel." Grey hissed than turned back to Agnes. "You have never missed your grandfather...nor your uncle?"

"My grandfather died when I was four years old..."

"Do you remember him?"

For a moment Agnes closed her eyes. Yes, she remembered- she had memories at least. She used to sit on his lap when he used to come and visit them-very rarely, though. She nodded.

"And what about your uncle?"

"Father's brother was lost to the sea before I was born."

"I see. What a sad incident. If I said that he is alive and you can meet him, would you be keen on the idea?"

For a second she draw back in fear.

"What did you do with him?"

Grey smiled at her, and nodded at the pirate who held her down. He let her go immediately, and Agnes looked curiously into his eyes.

"Do you know what's my name?"

"Yes. You are James H. Grey." She muttered.

"You have never wondered what that H. stands for?" For a long moment Agnes looked at him as realization slowly dawned on her.

Grey smiled at Agnes and opened his arms towards her."Why don't you come and greet your uncle?"

---------------------------------------------

Hey guys, I'm back:)

I know it's been like ages I have updated, but I was not at home...Hey, I got to read a lot as well :)

Well, I hope you enjoyed it...I know it's not that long :)

Reviews please:)))

Kisses,

Nicole


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. **

_Chapter 9_

_In which almost everything turns out right and in which admiral Norrington reassures our heroine that for this time there is no way she could save an infamous pirates' life_

Agnes looked at her dad and then her sight wandered to Jack's face, which was for once not so self-assured. He looked quite insecure, but as he caught Agnes's eyesight he immediately gave her a selfish smile.

"Well, now that everyone knows everything, maybe we could all go and..."

"Feel free to jump off the ship, Jack. Otherwise shut up." Grey said without looking at the man who looked back resentfully.

"Wait...You are..." Agnes couldn't believe what she just heard. She shook her head. "Dad..."Agnes took a deep breath, and without taking her eyes off from the wooden floor of the board she continued. 'He is your brother?'

For a long second there was nothing but silence. Norrington broke the pause.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Agnes. This man is your uncle and my brother."

"What?" Agnes cried out.

"It's a long story, daughter."

"I have plenty of time, don't I?" Agnes raised an eyebrow sarcastically as she looked at Grey who gave her a grin.

Daniel Hewitt gave out a long sigh, then gave her daughter a reassuring smile. Agnes was anything but calm, she simply didn't know what was true and what wasn't.

"The story is simple. Since we were young we...well, we could taste what living on the sea means, with all of its gorgeous sides but we could also inspect...well, the dark sides of this life."

"Pirating, your father means." Said Grey then motioned to Daniel to continue. The man looked into Agnes eyes, and she could feel how vulnerable her father is. Some deep sadness was lurking in his eye, and - could it be?- shame as well.

"Grey chose to be a pirate. I chose to be a man who loves the sea without ashaming the world." As he said it he looked into his brothers eyes, as calm and confident as he could be.."You chose the wrong way, brother. That's not what father wanted to..." Grey slapped his face and Agnes draw back in fear as she could see her uncle's eyes burning with terrifying anger.

"I did exactly what our father wanted me to do!"

"My grandfather would never wanted his sons to be murderers!" Agnes was afraid. Very afraid. But apart from the fear she felt something else moving at the speed of light in her veins. It was a mixture of anger, of pride and of willingness to show this rogue what he really was.

Grey turned to her, and slowly, very slowly stepped to her and then he did something very surprising. He pulled Agnes into a caring hug. She looked at his face in disbelief, but she had to realize that killing smile on his face.

"Listen to me, sweet sweet Agnes, my little niece..."

"Please Brother!" Daniel shout but the man continued. Agnes was shaking from the fear and from the anger.

"Your grandfather..."

"Grey, let me!" Jack interrupted the captain." Let me tell her." Jack Sparrow looked into Agnes's eyes with some kind of sympathy. Grey didn't even looked at Jack, and continued his speech.

"Your grandfather, my sweet niece was a murderer himself. He was a pirate..."

"No!" She gasped, but she knew it was true. She could see it from this cold-hearted man's eyes.

"I haven't finished, sweetheart. So, do you know why the map of Thomas H.Leaf leads to you?" Every word he announced very slowly, and for Agnes every word felt as if a sword would be pushed into her body.

"Thomas H. Leaf..." She pronounced it slowly, knowing what the end of this mystery was. "He was my grandfather." She said then, looking at Jack who looked back at her.

"Very well. And now, tell us where the treasure is."

"I told you I don't know! I didn't even know my grandfather!" She cried out, lifting her hands up in the air." I don't have anything..." For a second she froza as she gazed at her lifted hands, but then she immediately put them down and continued. " As I said, I didn't even know him." Agnes looked at Grey who seemed to understand what she just said, but she could feel someone's gaze on her. It was an annoying captain's gaze, which went to her right hand. She looked at him, and slowly shook her head.

"I know what is the key." Jack announced it suddenly, and Agnes looked at him in disbelief. This man, whom she thought she knew is now betraying her...

" It's on her neck." He said, and stepped to her. As he grabbed her necklace he made a boyish grin at her for a sudden second, and she nodded.

"That necklace...I got from my..." She started to play along, and Grey smiled at her.

"well, well, young missy. Thank you Jack." He said as he grabbed the necklace and started to inspect it."I believe there must be some kind of hidden codes on it..."

Jack eagerly inspected then pointed at the medallion's surface." I believe there is a carving on it..."

Grey nodded then suddenly motioned to his pirates, and whilst grabbing a rope he stepped onto the rail of the ship.He looked back at his brother.

"It's beause of your daughter that I didn't hurt them." He motioned to the soldiers of the Royal Navy, then jumped off the shipp. The silhoutte of Grey's ship disappeared in the misty night, and for long moments Agnes was standing there on the board, trying to work up the things which she went throught. Her father's arms woke her up from the lamentation, and that was the moment when all of her frustration came out of her. She wrapped her arms around Daniel Hewitt. After long moments she could smiled back at his father.

"You could have told me." She said, and her father nodded. The next thing she could hear was the order of Norrington.

"Take him to the cell!"

Agnes looked around trying to guess whom he referred to, when her eyes caught the silhoutte of a handcuffed man, who had long brown hair and red bandana on his head..

"Wait!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry Ms.Hewitt. I'm incredibly delighted that these rogues disappeared from our lives at least for a while, but this time you can not save the life of Jack Sparrow.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Agnes muttered slowly as her father escorted her to her cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys,

Wow, It's been ages since I wrote...It's just I felt that I should finish this story. I know it was a short chapter, but I think I will finish the story in the next few chapters, or maybe in the next chapter!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, don't forget that I'm just so glad when I got new ones!

Kisses,

Nicole


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_In which two humans embrace each other under the starry sky, knowing it can be the end_

It was raining heavily. Agnes looked through the window of her room, trying to figure out what her feelings were. It's the end, a small voice sad in the back of her mind. She should try to get back to reality, to forget her former life, her love, those incredibly brown eyes. And still, a faded picture was floating in front of her eyes, a picture of a could-have-been future. A future in which her heart beats simultaneously with the heart of her love.

This time she simply can't save this man. How could she possibly do that, a young woman against a verdict, against the guards and against the governor? Her eyes wandered down to her hand, to her fingers. And for a second she froze. Would it be possible to...?

-----------------------------------------

"I'm glad that you accepted my request to talk to you, governor." Agnes looked at the man, her heart was beating so speedy. This could be her last chance." Mr. Norrington" She bobbed her head to the man who was looking suspenseful at her." Mr. Hewitt." Agnes looked finally at her own father. Three men and a woman in the governor's courtroom.

"We are listening to you, Ms. Hewitt, I'm curious what so urgent was." The governor raised an eyebrow.

"I do think that I know." Norrington made a sarcastic roll with his eyes, but Agnes ignored him.

"My grandfather was a pirate." She stated slowly. " He conquered gold, silver and other goods from so many sailors, men and women, and from the state itself."

Dainel looked abruptly at her. What was she doing?

"I'm the grandchild of this man. And I know where the map is, which leads to his treausure." The air forze for a second, but Norrington's smiling voice broke the silence.

"Ms. Hewitt, we all know where that map is. Jack Sparrow himself showed it to Grey. The necklace is in Grey's hand, and we do not know where..."

"Mr. Norrington, I have to ask you to pay attention to me until I finish what I wanted to say. What if that necklace wouldn't lead to the treasure?"

"And how do you know it?" The governor started to show interest in what she said.

"That necklace was not older than one year. I bought it in a fair last year. This is what I got from my grandfather." Agnes raised her hand and all three men's gaze went to the golden ring.

"But Sparrow..."

"Sparrow helped me. He saw me as I realized that the ring could be the map. He helped me." For a couple of long moments nobody said anything in the room. But Agnes had more to say.

"And Sparrow is the one who can still help us. I'm not a pirate, and I have no idea what these carvings on my ring can mean." Another long silent pause.

"Alright. Ask him." The governor motioned to Norrington and Agnes gave out a long sigh. She managed to convince them to wait, to give him time til he tells them what they wanted to hear. But she had no more aces.

"If he helps..."

"He will be free to go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining, Agnes felt that she could faint in that hot weather. And everything seemed so hopeless she could have cried. No, he wouldn't be free to go. She heard a couple of guards talking about his future with Norrington. She looked at the blue waves, then turned back and looked at a weird man who was standing in front of the wheel, his leg and his hands cuffed to it. The ship was full with guards, and Norrington came as well.

His father was the only one on this ship whom she could trust. No, to tell the truth there was one more man. A man sentenced to death. And the sun was rising high.

----------

He knew the way. They were close, too close. By the dawn they could reach the shores of that island they are searching. For a couple of seconds he looked at the moon high above, but then he fixed his eyes back to the sea. Steps he could hear from behind, and he prepared himself for another insult from the guards. But this time a gentler voice pronounced his name.

"Jack."

He didn't turned back.

" 'ello, love."

"You know that they said that you would be free to go if you helped. But it was a lie. I heard them talking about you."

Jack put on a boyish grin and glanced at her.

"Do you think I didn't know that? Sweetheart...It's a wild world. Do I have to tell it to you?"Agnes was suprised, but then she bobbed. Jack continued.

"C'mon. In a hour we will reach the shores. I don't think they want to wait til we get back to the town. There will be no audience, except for the guards, and for you of course.

She felt that she couldn't speak without crying. But she forced herself not too.

"Cmon, luv. Don't worry about me."

Agnes froze. And abruptly, all the frustration, all the fears and all the anger from her burst out and with all her strenght she knocked Jack against the wooden wheel.. The chains gave out a long sigh but Agnes didn't care.

"You know what? I do worry about you, I'm fed up with you!" She cried out, trying to be not that loud."And you know what? I don't care how many girls you have in every pub, you DO worry about me too! You helped me with the necklace, you saved my life for a thousand times, and I know that you love me as much as I do love you!"

For a second they just gazed into each other's eyes, Jack didn't say anything, just grabbed her shoulders, and whilst his back slowly slipped down on the wheel til they hit the floor he kept her mouth shut. They were kissing, floating,whoosing,flying,srceaming silently in each other's arms to the rythmic sound of the man's chains. And yes, it might be the end, but those moments felt like eternity. And she didn't know why but she simply couldn't speak, their tongues made a wonderful dance. A dance never to forget.

"Just a hour love. Maybe you should go back and sleep..."

"No!" They were still embracing each other. The sea was silent, the waves were calm. There were so many things which she wanted to tell him, but as he looked in to those eyes, a funny feeling conquered her. It felt as if he knew everything she wanted to tell him. Funny as it was, she felt that this man, whom she met a couple of months ago, knew her, Agnes Hewitt. And she could read from his eyes too. She slowly put her finger on his lips, forced herself to make a smile but she couldn't help her eyes welling up.

"Don't cry, Agnes" Jack muttered and put his palm on her face, his chains met Agnes's skin.

"I'm not crying." There was a break in her voice, but she just looked in his eyes. She tried hard not to blink, because she felt every blink, every move with she couldn't see those eyes were terrible. Then she added, very softly" You called me Agnes."

Jack didn't say anything, as if he wanted to deny what he had done. She could see those funny, boyish and affectionate sparks in his eyes. And suddenly she beacame very.very

calm. Her heart was in an incredible pain and sorrow, that was true. But as funny as it was, she felt herself calm. She felt that she was happy. Yes, incredibly happy. She was in love with someone who loved her back. And now this person was in her arms, literally. She was trying to embrace her as hard as she could, but she simply couldn't get enough of him. And that feeling is something which is not usual. And she knew it well enough to appreciate it.

It took only a few minutes, in fact she thought it was a few years til she could hear footsteps from behind. She knew what that meant, but she simply resisted to turn back. She despeately looked in the eyes of Jack. She strengthened her arms around him, her lips opened, her expression was full with fear, but she did what Jack always told her. She fixed her eyes on his brown eyes, and the outer world was closed out for these seconds. The man muttered the words with his lips:" Just look at me", but she couldn't help her eyes welling up. She tried hard not to, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. This time, she said to herself, it's allowed to cry.

The noise of the footsteps became louder, when someone stopped behind the broken woman. For a long second nothing happened, and Agnes didn't dare to turn back. Jack fixed his eyes on her face, so he couldn't tell her either what was going on. They knew it could be the end.

---------------------------------------------

Hey,

Yeah I know it's been ages since the last chapter...I hope you liked it...and yes, don't worry, it's not the end. The next chapter will be the THE END of this little story.

Enjoy summer, and this beautiful life!

Nicole


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Jack Sparrow (long sigh), names, places and all the related indicia from the Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney.** _

_C__hapter 11_

_In which noone knows what happens..._

"Stand up. All of you." A severe voice announced the orders. Agnes didn't feel that she would be able to stand up right now. If they want to do something with him, they will have to force her to stand up. As she was thinking about this, suddenly a realisation dawned on her, and she turned her face around in disbelief.

"I told you. Stand up. We don't have much time." Daniel Hewitt was standing in front of her daugther, on his face the expression of determination. Agnes didn't know what she was doing, but she obeyed her father immediately.

"Dad, what are you doing here..."

"Don't have time to talk." He said and looked around in the mist. Jack stood up as well. Daniel stepped to him and took out something of his pocket-a key. He was fast and

ignored the surprise which conquered the two lovers face.

For a second Jack's eyes met the captains.

"You know that if they find you here you will get in front of the court." Jack said slowly, not moving, so that if the man wanted, he could put the chains back. But he didn't move.

"My father was a pirate. He did things which I truly don't endorse. But he was never ever like Grey. He didn't want us to be like him. He wanted us to do the right thing...you are a pirate...like my father, unlike my brother. Give up piracy...and I think that you can be a fine man. A fine sailor. A fine..."He looked at Agnes. " Someone who takes care of something very precious." As he said it, from the misty fog another ship moved slowly next to them. Some men were to be seen on the deck-rugged, old men. On of them stepped to the edge of the ship, and bobbed his head at the captain.

"Mr. Hewitt."

Daniel bobbed back and looked at Jack.

"Go on. Now."

But Jack was standing there, looking astonished by the sight of the ship.

"It's the...Nightingale.The ship of..."

"My father." Daniel said." These men were his friends. Now they helped me."

"Dad...thank you!"

Jack stepped closer to Agnes's father, and offered a hand. The man looked down on his hand, but then shook it.

"Ehm...Thank you. You are a fine man." Jack said as he looked at Agnes.He offered a hand for her, and she looked at Daniel, who nodded. Agnes wrapped her arms around him then looked at the man.

"I love you. Dad, why don't you come with us?"

"How would that look?I can't."

"But.."

"Go!"

Agnes just stood there, frozen. She didn't want to leave. She was madly in love with the love of her life, but there were things which she couldn't do. She looked at Jack.

"I can't go.My place is here...next to my father."

Jack looked at the woman she loved, and shook his head. Then looked at Daniel.

"Mr. Hewitt. I have a deal for you. You said I should take care of a precious thing. You want me to make her happy. But her happiness depends on you as well as me...You are -no offense-old enough to stop this...interesting job. Then you could have enough time to be with your daughter as much as you want.Parley?"

Daniel got a slight smile. Then nodded.

"It might happen." He looked at Agnes, gave her a farewell hug."Go then."

"The treasure is in the island just in front of you.Thank you... Say that I escaped!" Jack smiled at the man, then grabbed Agnes's waist. He got a hold on a rope hanging from the Nigthingale and gave a boyish grin to Daniel. They hit the deck of the other ship. The ship immediately moved away from the other.

-----------------------------------------

It was already dawning. The sun gave a beautfiul sight as it was bathing is purple, red and orange colours. But there were two humans on a deck of a ship who didn't care to take a look at the sun. They were busy with something else. Two humans, starting out a brand new life-an unusual life, without prisons, without piracy. With each other. And as their bodies melt into a wonderful kiss Agnes felt the sensation of a complex, wondrous, undescribable feeling- LOVE.

_** THE END**_


End file.
